Total Drama World Tour Rewrite
by Great Pikmin Fan
Summary: Remade from the ground up from an older version! My attempt at this. All 24 contestants are competing, with a certain unnexpected someone being the villain. Fans of canon pairings... be cautious.
1. Egypt I

**Total Drama World Tour Rewrite**

**Chapter 1: Walk Like an Egyptian Part I**

**Beginning AN:**

In April of 2011, I wrote a remake of _Total Drama World Tour_ - Albiet one that was mostly improvised at first, and focused on making a new story rather than on "fixing" any problems I had. And let me tell you right now: This will _not_ be a remake focused on fixing per-say (apart from giving some underdeveloped characters screen time), but rather making a new plotline from the season.

However, as said above the old fic was mostly written as I was going along. While it was a good thing which eventually pushed me into goals for writting fan fics (I hadn't written anything throughout all of 2010 and I was mentally acting as though I was expecting the fics to be written for me), the improvision itself made it awful. Well, after looking back at it, it didn't seem _that_ bad, but there were a ton of glaring errors, unnecessary plot points, and OOC-ness galore. So I decided to remake... _the remake_...

Yeah...

Anyway, still read these first four chapters even if you read the old version because everything is _quite_ different from them, including some of the eliminations.

**Pairings:** I'm not telling you but I will say this: Unless you've read the old version (which **I don't recommend** when I mirror it somewhereuntil after you're done with chapter 4 of this, as the old one contains spoilers), I _**highly**_ doubt you would be able to predict them. No, I _really_ mean it.

Responces to reviews of the last chapter from before remaking this will be at the bottom of the second chapter, since that and this will be published on the same day and I'd like to get stuff like that out at the absolute, very end.

* * *

><p>"Last time on <em>Total Drama<em>:

"Twenty-two teenagers competed on a campsite in Wawanakwa during _Total Drama Island_, where one by one they were voted off. From Ezekiel tripping and breaking the otherwise awesome hot tub the Killer Bass made to Heather refusing to get her hair shaved, the competition narrowed down to Owen and Gwen. With a little extra... help, Owen stormed foreward in the final race to determine Wawanakwa's winner and claimed the one hundred grand prize...

"Only to give it up in the post-game special, for a challenge to decuple that amount at the cost of risking the prize with the other campers. This ended in a failure, getting into a fourteen-way tie that resulted in season two: _Total Drama Action_. The castmates there eventually settled down into two finalists: Duncan, and Beth. Duncan unsurprisingly won, but the method he did was not unshocking in the least bit: He _betrayed Beth_, then and there, right near the end of the last challenge. Seriously, that heart of gold looked more like a heart of steel right there!

"In Celebrity Manhunt, we revealed that Duncan blew his million after an incident or two with Courtney... eh... not very important. The important thing was that I took the oppertunity of the _Total Drama_ reunion that happened in Celebrity Manhunt to test my contestants by telling them that I'm leaving them, unmentioned in the special, and to start up a new series. They persued me... at first. A comment from Duncan about needing a 'man behind the wheel' to Courtney's driving sparked some unintended heat from Eva, and a fight broke out that drove their little comeback van to a screaching halt.

"We thought this was funny, but then the fight just sort of dragged on and pretty much the whole cast got involved. I finally stepped in and told them that the real purpose behind this was because I was about to start my filming for a new project, a third season that I made careful not to leak any details of! (But I _know_ some of the other producers did. They can't keep their lips zipped about _anything_ when it comes to this show.) I told them that this whole 'Total Drama Dirtbags' deal was to see if the old cast had any steam left in them. If they did, they get to compete in the show. If they didn't, I shove them all to the side and let these thirteen new guys play the game instead. Did they still have steam? According to the challenge, half-yes. But the budget was a little tighter than I thought, I couldn't have the old guys compete back on Wawanakwa for season four, and this had to be the final season. And I don't know about you, but I would rather risk ending the show on a high note instead of introducing new people that could cause a fanbase uproar.

"So here we are, _Total Drama_'s grand finale! With everyone you knew before competing for one million dollars _and_ two new faces added to spicen up, this is going to be one memorable last season! As you know what they say, third time is the charm, with Total! Drama! World Tour!"

*Cue intro. It begins with several cameras popping out in the runway, then the scene cuts to Egypt, the camera going up and splashing into the Nile River below. Owen, continuing the show's opening trend, is swimming underneath when a fishing hook grabs him by the back of the swimsuit and reels him in, showing her, Alejandro, and Justin on a boat. The latter two are fighting off crockodiles. Sierra glances at Owen, shakes her head, and throws him back out into the water.

The scene cuts to Japan, where Bridgette, Geoff, and Cody are all rolling in a line on a giant pinball table, inside pink, blue, and yellow balls respectively. Bridgette trips and falls off the table, where Ezekiel runs up to her before she rolls away. As Ezekiel runs after her with with a smug grin, snow blows across the screen as the setting suddenly turns into a representation of the Yukon.

Gwen and Duncan are by a pole, with him leaning in for a kiss. Courtney quickly pulls Gwen out of the way and down to a snowbank, where Trent is as well. This causes Duncan's tongue to get stuck to the pole as Trent looks up at something offscreen and ducks even further. What was heading at him turned out to be a sled carrying Lindsay and Beth, which moves to the right with the camera following, until the snowfields abruptly ends and goes to the top of the Statue of Liberty.

The two girls fall off of said statue while Heather is busy pulling Katie and Sadie up with a rope (the latter two being tied together). Izzy leaps into the scene from afar and laughs at all three of them, before jumping out as Heather turns to where she was and shakes her fist at her.

The camera scrolls down to another snowfield, this one having a large dancing platform with Tyler and DJ having an akward slap fight. They knock eachother off and fall into the ground below, where Noah and Eva are seen there laughing at them. The camera scrolls until it enters a batch of trees which soon become a forest, Harold and Leshawna briefly being seen here until the Total Drama Jumo Jet whooshes at them from above. Harold jumps into Leshawna's arms, which she reacts to with a giggle.

Finally, the intro shows off the plane itself. From the cockpit to first class, the common area, econ class, the elimination room, and the cargo hold. Aside from Chris and Chef being in the first location mentioned, the plane is empty. A hole breaks through and the camera then follows outside of it, showing Ezekiel desperately clinging onto the tail of the plane. He looks at the front, which as it turns out has the other twenty-three contestants on it, all clinging to the roof for their lives. Chris yanks the control from Chef and gives the plane a sharp turn, tossing everybody off and forcing them to activate their parachutes. They all land on the runway safetly, though Ezekiel is hit and knocked to the side by the jet as it slows to a land. The jet has the season's logo on it.*

* * *

><p>Chris stood in an empty runway with a large grin on his face as a bus pulled up towards him.<p>

"Viewers, let's meet the tourists!" He shouted to the active camera, as the bus doors opened and a well-known female duo stepped out and stared at the pavement.

"...Is this it?" One of them, Lindsay, asked. "Are we going to live on the streets this season?"

"Do you think Chris would be that mean?" Beth asked, looking between her friend and the host.

"Wait, you can't be serious." Gwen said, behind them. She paced out and started looking around. "Wow. If you two are right, then this will be the worst season this show will ever have."

"Worst so far," Heather added before stepping out herself.

"And there's Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, and Heather!" Chris cried.

"I'm sure the viewers all know who we are." Courtney said, elegantly stepping off. "There's no need at all to recap."

Chris shrugged. With his eyes closed, he said, "And _I'm_ sure this will get more views than season one and two combined. And of course, more views means new viewers. And _some_ of those viewers might not bother checking the online bios."

"Everyone, move out of the way." Leshawna gloated from inside the bus. "Because I'm a future millionare and you should repect people wealthier than you. After all, if they like you enough-" she looked at Gwen, "Or if they pity you enough-" She looked at Courtney, "They could be lending you money out of kindness."

She then stepped off, and glared at Heather and Courtney, dropping her smile along the way.

"Don't think you can do any harm _this_ time, girls." Bridgette began walking out as she said this, "I'm on your backs."

"And I'm on Bridgette's back!" Izzy cried, before leaping out of the bus and ending up on Bridgette's shoulders. Taken by surprise, the second blonde tried to keep balance, but ultimatley slipped and fell over.

"And that," Chris continued, "Is Courtney, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Izzy!"

Alejandro walked out, with a frustrated Justin following. The former went up to Leshawna.

"Don't forget about that guy," he told her, jerking his thumb to the original pretty boy. "Courtney may have swept him away in more ways than one, but he still has a chance to make a comeback _this_ season."

The girls all laughed.

"Here's our first of two newcomers, Alejandro!" Chris cheered. In a much less excited tone, he added, "And Justin."

Noah peeked his head out of the bus and gagged. "Note to self, sitting behind Owen is a bad-"

"Noah, get back in!" Chris beamed. "We're not gonna introduce the nobodies who weren't in the second season until everyone who _was_ has left!"

"Alejandro wasn't in either." He darted back. "In fact, wouldn't it be better to introduce the new ones last?"

"The fact that you and the other guys are returning was supposed to be an even bigger surprise than the two newbies, and you ruined it!"

Noah scoffed, then sunk back in, as Duncan, DJ, Owen, and Geoff stepped out, all of which (except Duncan) were trying to comfort Trent, who was along with them.

"And here's our past winners!" Chris cried. "Duncan and Owen, plus their old allies Trent, Geoff, and DJ!"

Sierra ran out next, with a squeal, and tackled Duncan to the ground. "Eeek! OMG, Duncan, I can't find the word to describe how happy I am to compete with you! I've been dreaming about this day since I saw the series premiere! But I've been wanting to dream about it _sooner_!"

He tried throwing and pushing her off, but couldn't get the strength.

"Oh, don't even bother." The fangirl said, "I have been carefully observing your feats through the first two seasons and I calculated what I think is your strength. I'm pretty sure I'm stronger."

"And there's the second new contestant, Sierra!" Chris cheered. "And finally, our last _Total Drama Action_ veteran... Harold!"

He walked out nonchalantly and continued moving towards the other ex-castemates... until he saw Duncan, now stood up, trying to push Sierra away from him. Harold laughed.

Gwen scowled at this and started nudging Sierra, who replied with a hiss. Courtney stepped up and then lifted the purple-haired fangirl off of the delinquent, but in return she simply knocked Courtney to the ground and jumped back on Duncan just as he was about to get back up.

"And now," Chris said, "For what was going to be a shocking twist, all of those who weren't in _Total Drama Action_ will be competing here as well! Katie, Sadie, Eva, Cody, Noah, and Tyler!"

"Eeeek I wonder what the season here is going to be!" Katie cheered.

Sadie frowned. "I overheard Lindsay saying that we will be living on this runway?"

Katie gasped. "Noooo that sounds terrible!" She cried, "I would have liked another movie themed season so that we could be like, actresses!"

"Yeah, being an actress is like, soooo cooool of a job!"

As with Harold, Eva didn't do anything of note until she saw Duncan and Sierra.

"Wow. You're weaker than I thought." She smirked, a rare sight indeed. "And you called yourself a _real man_."

"It's Sierra!" The delinquent cried. "She's a _lot_ stronger than she looks!"

"Yeah!" Gwen defended, "She really is!"

Eva seemed unfrazed. "It says a lot about you when your biggest enemy this season is a _blogger_." She spat.

"Urgh!"

"So Gwen," Cody said upon walking to the aformentioned contestant. "Are you still looking for a new boyfriend?"

"Let me make this perfectly clear." She darted. "I would rather be single than go out with you."

Noah opened his mouth to say something, but Chris interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't!" The host exclaimed. "You already got your line when you went out of my clearly established order!"

Tyler ran out and stopped when he got to Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" He cried dramatically, "You still can't remember my name?"

"Yeah I remember it. It's Ezekiel!"

The jock sighed.

"Alright now, that's everyone." Chris said, "Yep, there is no contestant left unintroduced. The bus driver may take off now."

He laughed. "As you may have noticed the theme of this season has been kept secret from you. I've only been calling it 'Total Drama Season Three' to you guys. Well, that's so I can see the looks on your faces when I show you..."

"You forgot me!" Ezekiel cried, jumping out the bus just as it began moving. He then ran up to the camera. "My name is Ezekiel, dawg, and yo yo yo I'm gonna be the one to win this!"

"Tyler!" Lindsay cried, running up to him and kissing him. The twenty-two other competetors looked in shock. Tyler - the real Tyler - bit his lower lip and looked like he was going to cry, then began to slouch.

Chris smirked at the kiss and chuckled, then gave a hand motion to the camera man to run over in a direction away from the last one out the bus, and he did, only for Ezekiel to break from Lindsay's kiss and to follow. Another camera started recording the chase scene, as it led far out into the runway. A loud jet was heard, and sure enough a giant, dark gray plane with Chris's face on it flew in and knocked Ezekiel down. The cameraman didn't get hit, but he did faint after a second of his knees shaking.

"This is the look-on-face thing I was telling you about." Chris said. "The Total Drama Jumbo Jet. This season's theme? Around the world. The season's name? _Total Drama World Tour_. Now, if you will, step on so I can give you a trip of where you will be staying throughout most of the show."

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet)<strong>

"We'll start by going over the loser's part of the jet." He said. "This is the mess hall. Just like the past two seasons this will be the place where you will recieve meals from Chef Hatchet. There's not much else to this room becides from how this here is where you will all go when there is a challenge, so I'll show you around to where you will be sleeping."

As Chris left with most of the contestants following, Duncan left from under one of the tables. Just when he started following the contestants, he turned to see Sierra right behind him.

"Gah!" He screamed. "How did you know I was hiding there?"

"Your neon green mohawk isn't that hard to see, you know." She giggled. Duncan nervously backed into the doorway leading to the next room, where Chris was showing the bench seats in a poor, run-down part of the plane.

"This is economics class- Duncan, is she bothering you?" Chris said, saying the second part once the pair of contestants entered the room. "Because this season hasn't _officially_ started yet and I _do_ have the power to remove her from the game right now. No vote offs, no ceremony, just a simple push out of this crummy plane. It would cause a lot less trouble, she wasn't even a real contestant until now."

Sierra tried to push herself over to Duncan, resulting in him trying to shove her back. He looked at though he was going to shout something at Chris, before he turned his glance to see Eva giving him another cocky smirk. Duncan frowned, saying to Chris a simple "Nope. Everything's fine."

"Do I get a say in what will happen to her?" Gwen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mmm... we'll see how she does in this game."

"How are we gonna sleep?" Courtney asked, keeping a watch under Duncan and Gwen.

Chris guestered to a set of buckles.

"So yeah, this is where the loser teams have to stay after an episode. Don't worry though, unlike before, challenges are only a day apart. So whichever teams lose don't have to stay there for all three days."

"Wait, teams?" Noah asked. "As in plural?"

Chris sighed. "Well, yes. This wasn't supposed to be revealed until after the first team is all rounded up, but there will be _three_ teams this season-"

"You could have just lied and said that you were only expecting both of the two teams to fail. In fact, that seems like something you would-"

"Yo!" Ezekiel broke in, "I'd just like to say that I am _not_ gonna be sleeping here! This season, the Zeke is gonna go to the top!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if by that you mean to crash and burn horribly."

"No offense," Bridgette said, "But you got voted off first last time. Remember? For your clumbsyness?"

"You and Tyler were klutzes, too!" Ezekiel beemed back. "I can't say the same for Tyler but you were looking good in the final ten!"

Tyler, who had still been slouching, sighed.

"And as the first season," Chris continued his trip, "The confessional is in the bathroom."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Bridgette: Izzy recommended rewatching the first two seasons with her, Geoff, and Trent, because of how badly we did and to look for "strategic strategies..." And I remembered something. Did you see how Ezekiel was hitting on me after we were both voted off? And I hit him at one point? That's because... he was like that _all the time_. He never got as bad as Cody did to Gwen, but if he did, I might turn into a goth. The guy can seriously be creepy and annoying sometimes... I _hope_ he's voted off first again!

Harold: Man, I am so pumped for this! Back on Wawanwaka I was collecting anything I found interesting in these test tubes. The movie lot never _had_ anything worth collecting, but now that we're going around the world I'm sure there's bound to be some _wicked_ stuff growing _everywhere_!

Duncan: We haven't even gotten to our first challenge yet and I'm already being stalked by half of the new blood, _and_ I have an enemy! This season sucks.

* * *

><p>"This is first class," Chris continued yet again, showing around the gold-plated, well conforting, juice-bar containing part of the jet. Several flight attendants walked around the area.<p>

"The winning team gets to stay here until the next challenge." Chris added. "By the way: People from one class can invite another, for anybody feeling lonely enough. Those from first class may also move to the econ class all they want, but not vice-a-versa."

"Yeah, this is totally where the Zeke is staying in the whole season! Boom!"

"Now," Chris said after shooting Ezekiel a glare, "Because of a... little rat problem, we won't be going into the next room until Chef has it figured out. So, you guys may feel free to look around," He glanced at Tyler with a bullying smile, "talk some things out, whatever."

Of course, the red-wearing athelete went to Lindsay right away.

"Lindsay," He said, "You do know that _I'm_ Tyler, and the guy you kissed back there was Ezekiel, right?"

"Hrm?" She said, "No, I remember Tyler was kicked off early and wore a heavy outfit. I'm sure I know who Tyler is and who Ezekiel is. Are you just saying you're Tyler so that you can try to makeout with me?"

Tyler sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Tyler: In due time, Tyler. In due time. You'll get her back. You will. You... *starts weeping* will?

Lindsay: Man, that Ezekiel guy is such a creep! Who would lie about their name anyway?

* * *

><p>Chef threw a giant rat about the size of himself out the door of the next room. The rat hissed, and ran off.<p>

"And for the final part of the tour, the elimination room." Chris said, inside a hold containing a set of bleachers and a few tikis. "It's the same thing as before, but with barf bags full of peanuts. The contestant that does not get a bag will be kicked off, and will go down the drop of shame!" He whispered to himself, "Oh thank goodness Chef got rid of the rat in time I was getting tired of waiting and I would almost rather risk getting mauled by that thing. Heh."

"Hey, um," Ezekiel said, "I have a peanut allergy eh."

"And I've found the perfect demonstration for this." Chris smirked, grabbing Ezekiel by the jacket and tossing him out of the door. Ezekiel fell onto the runway below and laughed.

"Nice one! Also nice is that you picked the person who would never go through this in the real deal-"

Chris turned his head back inside after having it leaned out to get a better look at the contestant on the ground. "Picture that, except miles above the air. And Duncan, if you want that could be Sierra." He then turned to Chef. "Now start the plane, now now now!"

"Wait a minute eh..." Ezekiel said. Chef began running towards the cockpit. "Hey! You don't really want me in here, don't you!"

"You think?" Chris said. Afterwhich, the plane jerked for part of takeoff, which tossed the host off of the plane as well.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Chef! Stop the plane! You can hear me from here, right? Stop the plane!"

The wheels started, the plane began moving slowly yet frighteningly (in the POV of both people thrown off) down the path.

"Everyone!" Chris cried to the contestants, pointing at Ezekiel. "Help let me back on, but not him!"

They just laughed. Chris charged towards the plane, only to find Ezekiel tackling him down to the ground.

"If I don't get in this season, you don't get in either."

Chris tried to throw him off but, as with Sierra and Duncan before, the pinner was unexpectidly stronger than the pinnie.

"Well!" Chris shouted, "At the very least I can contact interns who will loyally fly me over to the destination in a helicopter. You, on the other hand, have nothing."

"Really?" Ezekiel chuckled. "Don't you think that they can hire another host to replace you? What about that Celebrity Manhunt hostess? She seems like an interesting lady."

"What?" Chris beamed. "Blaineley? Never!"

He whipped a rope out of his pocket and tossed it so that it wrapped around a pipe fom the ceiling of the elimination room. Just as the plane began moving faster, Chris got a tight grip on and began being dragged, Ezekiel still holding him down.

The jet lifted in the air and the two who were thrown out flew up along with it. Chris stuck his legs out, which somehow swung him to the direction of the door, causing both him and the contestant trying to stop him to re-enter.

Chris slammed the door shut and ran over to the direction of the cockpit showting "My show, Chef, my show!" while Ezekiel fell on one out of the only contestants to remain in the area: Lindsay. This accident had knocked them both to the floor of the jet's room, with him on top of her. Both of them chuckled.

Tyler, the other contestant in the room, hung his head down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Tyler: *Sighs.* Getting Lindsay back is gonna be harder than I thought. I'm gonna need some... relationship experts on this.

* * *

><p><strong>(Egypt)<strong>

The plane landed in a large set of dunes. Every competetor stepped off, and into the much hotter air.

"Really! I swear!" Chef exclaimed, dressed in a pharoh outfit. "I didn't know you were knocked out too!"

"Alright, alright." Chris tossed, wearing a similar outfit. "I'll believe this. You did have a plausible reason. That being that you can't really see what's by the Drop of Shame door from where you were. But my eyes are still on you. Got it?"

The hosting duo went over to a pair of lawn chairs and sat in them.

"Alright," Chris said, "Your first challenge is the Pyramid Over-Under. You can chose to either climb up, in a painfully long, painfully hot, painfully dry rise with nothing of interest at all, or you could go through the entrance and navigate your way through a trap filled labyrinth. Either way, pick which ever path of doom you find the least painful. And the least boring, for that matter. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Leshawna, "Is it cooler underneath?"

"Yes! Now, if you have any further concerns, you are more than free to waste your valuable time getting through this challenge and will have to suffer through the desert heat a little longer by asking Chef or I after I began. And speaking of which, this first challenge starts _NOW_!"

He shot a flair gun upwards and the contestants sprinted over to the large structure. The first two to enter the lower path were Duncan and Sierra, the latter obviously chasing after the former.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Duncan: I was gonna go over, but I figured, Chris said the place under was a maze. Normally I'm real good at losing people chasing me, but, well... you try doing that when the only room to run is in a pyramid.

Courtney: To make up for my... behavior last season, I wanted to set out and help Duncan with that freak of a stalker he has! *Glares.* However, I'm _only_ gonna try to nicen up in regards to Duncan. Anyone else? They all _deserve_ my full skills. _Especially_ Gwen.

Cody: _Man_, that guy is lucky! He's dating Courtney, Gwen seems to be getting a little _too_ friendly with him, and now he's even got his own stalker! What's next, Izzy breaks up with Owen and starts going after him too?

* * *

><p><strong>(Entrance Hall)<strong>

"Sierra, get over here! Now!" Courtney screamed, chasing the fan through a hallway in the pyramid. Close behind, Gwen and Cody were pacing after the trio.

"So," Cody began, "Why are you chasing after them? You seem a little _too_ interested in someone who already has a girlfriend."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I just care for my friend."

Cody laughed a little bit, before a sarcophagus in the hall opened up and revealed Duncan in it. The geek and the goth both screached to a halt, and looked ahead to see that the prep had vanished in the darkness.

"Duncan?" Both of the two asked.

"Yeah, I hid myself in here. For _obvious reasons_. Is she gone?"

"I couldn't even see Courtney." Gwen said.

"Courtney?"

"She was chasing after Sierra. I guess to help defend you or something?"

"Psh. Listen, if you see her, tell her I can protect myself. Actually, tell that to Eva too."

He looked around and saw that there was an opening leading to another part of the pyramid. Looking at the original hall, then back at the opening to another, he shrugged and turned.

"Why are you going down there?" Cody asked, "Isn't your girlfriend in the _other_ trail?"

"That crazy fangirl's gonna realize that I'm not there eventually. Chris said this place was a maze, and I'm using that to lose her. Follow me or don't, I don't care."

He paced in the path, and Gwen followed. Cody looked back and forth at the two options.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Cody: So my choices were to follow Duncan and Gwen, or to risk an encounter with Courtney and that stalker girl. *Laughs.* If you knew me, would you think for a second that I would rather be with Courtney than with Gwen?

* * *

><p><strong>(Three-way Split)<strong>

A rather large crowd composed of most of the contestants came to a dead stop when they found Sierra and Courtney fighting eachother.

"Stop stalking him!" The CIT shouted, jumping on the purple haired girl.

"No!" The fan replied, throwing her enemy off.

"Guys, guys!" Owen said, standing with Trent and DJ by him, "what's wrong?"

"_Courtney_ won't let me get near Duncan!"

"I don't want to because _he_ doesn't want you near him!"

"Oh yeah? What happened to being in denial about being his boyfriend!"

"Really? That was so long ago!"

Owen stepped in again, "Wait! Can't you two work something out?"

"NO!" They both shouted at him.

Sierra looked ahead and saw the three pathways. "Aw man, Chris never said there were _three_ paths!"

"Well he _did_ say it was a maze." Noah added, "And quite frankly, this is being nice.

"Anyway, there's going to be three teams, twenty-four of us. I saw eight contestants climbing the pyramid and I found no signs of Duncan, Cody, or Gwen. Based on the math I would suggest going down in groups of four."

"But wait," Courtney retorted, "There's thirteen of us here. Which group will-"

"Hey, you said you didn't see Duncan _or_ Cody and Gwen?" Sierra said with shock. "But... I _know_ Duncan and I entered first! So does that mean... he's hidden himself and found a secret path? And now he's with Gwen and Cody? I think I know what to do now!"

She darted backwards.

"Well," Noah said, "Problem solved. I can tell this is purely luck based, so I'm going in the left path."

Upon walking down said choice, Owen, Trent, and DJ followed behind him.

Courtney rolled her eyes and went down the middle path, with Izzy and Leshawna following and Harold quietly walking through not too soon after.

Heather smirked and snapped her head to the last three contestants.

"Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel," she said, "I want you to follow me through the right path. Do this, and I will garuntee an alliance to the final five."

They all laughed.

"Yeah," Ezekiel said, "We'll follow you alright, but don't think for a second you can fool us into making you your next allies."

"Listen," she said, jerking a thumb to herself. "I made it up to the final three. And if I didn't care about leaving my hair the way it is, I would have won. You, on the other hand, tripped over a stick and got thrown off first. Out of the four of us, I'm your best bet."

Ezekiel shrugged with a smile and followed her through the right path.

* * *

><p><strong>(Over the Pyramid)<strong>

Tyler tiredly, slowly trudged up the next step and saw Lindsay and Beth in a conversation.

"So," Beth said, "What do you think of the new guy?"

"Ezekiel? Hrm, I don't know... he wears like, too much red-"

"No, that's Tyler. The new guy is Alejandro." She pointed to him in question, who was easily several steps ahead of them and almost at the top. Geoff and Bridgette were just two steps behind. "I mean, look at how he jumps! He's like, a Latino mountain goat!"

"Lindsay, look!" Tyler paniced on the step Lindsay and Beth were at, "I can be a mountain goat too! Baa!"

He jumped up, this leap managing to skip over one step, only for him to land on his knees in the next. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

"Ezekiel?" Lindsay asked. "Are you okay?"

The blonde and her friend went up to the step Tyler was on.

"Ezekiel?" She repeated.

Tyler slowly stood up, eyes watery, then got on his knees in a begging position. "Please Lindsay, I'm _Tyler_! See, look at my jacket! That's a 'T' on it! There's no 'T' in 'Ezekiel!' Ezekiel is the guy in the green and teal, not me!"

She looked down for a few seconds, then her eyes shot back up. "Oh yeah, I remember you! _You're_ Tyler!"

"Yes!" He cheered.

"Wait, if you're Tyler and that other guy is Ezekiel... well..."

"What?"

"I want to break up with you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Beth: I can't believe she did that so easily! When I broke up with Brady, finding the courage to say that we weren't working out was almost impossible!

* * *

><p><strong>(Pyramid Top)<strong>

"Hey Justin!" Alejandro called down to a point a few steps below Tyler, and trying not to giggle, "We got up here a little earlier than expected! Do you want us to wait for you to catch up to us? Bridgette said she can surf me, her, and Geoff down on this sign!"

"NO!" Justin yelled back.

"Well," The new male said, turning to the surfer. "I offered."

"Why?" Bridgette said with a glare. "He tried to manipulate everybody last season!"

"Yes, but that was the past. In the nearer past, he was on the losing streak, so in the present, I will try to see if giving him an oppertunity for redemption will mean that he will take it, so in the future, he could turn his abilities from evil to good and become a valuable ally."

Bridgette pulled a sign out from the top and set it on the roof. She got on, with Geoff right behind her and Alejandro following. While she was kicking at the sandstone a little and trying to get the makeshift board moving, Alejandro looked down at a lone figure on the other side of the pyramid and grimanced.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Alejandro: Only one person has made it, meaning that we will all be in the same team unless I do something! And I do not want Bridgette and Geoff to be in the same team as me. Splitting them up as much as I can might not do much to the ordinary couple, but for them they will be convinced to focus less on eachother and more on the game, and in turn it will make them easier for me to control! ...And for them to be more cooperative in... general.

* * *

><p>Bridgette kicked the sign off, and the trio were starting to speed down to the goal. Alejandro, however, was examining this side of the pyramid, and saw an opening in the structure. Quickly, he put his foot down hard on the sandstone, causing the sign and the three contestants to spin out of control and eventually fly off. Geoff landed on one brick, while Bridgette fell through the hole. She grabbed on a loose set of rocks sticking out in the opening and looked back up at Geoff.<p>

"Bridgette!" He cried.

"Go down without me!"

"Why?"

"You're so close to the end, and the advantage! I don't know what's inside this, but I'm sure I can handle it alone! Go on, Geoff!" She slipped and fell into the structure. "_Win this for usssss_...!" Her voice echoed.

At the bottom, Eva looked and saw a sign sliding through the sand, coming to a stop after it touched her feet. Alejandro followed as well in suit with the sign.

"Newbie," she said, "If you see Duncan, tell him I wanna stage a fight."

"What... why?"

"I saw how he acted last season. The guy gets too much credit, too much fame, and I'm going to remind him that he's not the strongest contestant on the show..."

Alejandro got up, shrugged, and looked over at Chris and Chef. He gave a quizzical look over at Chris, who replied with a nod and a devious smirk. He looked at Eva, then frowned and looked at the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>(Left Path)<strong>

The group of four had encountered a small row of mumified animals.

"Aw, look at the little dude," DJ said, looking at the small mumified dog.

He was about to touch it, before Izzy's voice came blaring through a series of speakers set up around the ceiling. DJ ran far down the hall.

"Hello? What is this? Oh, hey, I can hear my own voice with this thing! Cool, I think it's like, a PA system!"

"Right on!" Owen cheered. "You found a way to make announcements!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she can't hear you."

Izzy continued. "By the way, Owen, if you can hear me... I... I think we should break up! Sorry dude, I don't think you're fun anymore!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Chris: *Laughing.* Two breakups in one episode, I can't... *laughs again* I can't... Pfft this is an awesome start to an awesome season.

* * *

><p><strong>(Middle Path)<strong>

Harold stared at Izzy as she unpressed the intercom button and ran off, sprinting.

"Dude!" He shouted.

Courtney whipped her head around and gasped.

"You!" She cried. "You went with us?"

Harold shrugged. "Yeah. My girlfriend wanted to go here, and I would rather be with her than follow Duncan's old team of friends or Heather."

They stood off in the hall, giving odd glances at eachother. Leshawna finally spoke up.

"You don't remember? We broke up."

They stood in puzzled silence until Duncan, Gwen, and Cody ran in from a perpendicular hallway.

"Oh, great." The delinquient said. "Look geek, I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Just tell me if any of you have seen Sierra."

Bridgette flew into the room from the ceiling and fell onto Harold, which knocked them both down and caused them to fly away just a few feet. Geoff fell in after, only since there wasn't a person by the hole in the ceiling he came from, he hit the floor face first.

"Heeey! Geoff!" Duncan said, smiling for the first time on the season. "Nice to see you dropping by!" He then snickered at the pun. Geoff managed to laugh a little himself.

"Wait." Bridgette stood up, "Geoff? I told you that you didn't have to jump down the hole!"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. That's all."

"Geoff, I told you, I can make it out of this by myself. Now, _you_ on the other hand-"

"Wait, what?"

Bridgette looked to her feet. "You see... I told you not to go down here because _I_ was worried about _you_. You're not the most... defensive person on the show."

The other seven contestants stared at them, wide-eyed.

Geoff smiled. "Okay, okay, so we both underestimated eachother. No big deal about that."

Bridgette looked back up at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They started making out again.

"DUNCAN!" Sierra's voice could be heard from down the hall. "I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE! I FOLLOWED YOUR SCENT, AND I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE!"

Duncan stuck an arm out in front of Courtney. "Let me handle her," he smirked, "You don't have to."

"She's just as strong as _me_, so she is stronger than you. At the least it would take both of us to even hold her back."

"_I got this_." He said again, this time smiling smugly.

"Really? How?"

Once Sierra stepped into visibility out of the shadows, Duncan looked around and saw something that resembled a highly primative elavator. It had an open, rectangular space, a lever, and seemed detatched from the surrounding part.

"I'll dodge her until the challenge is over. By then I'll come up with something."

He grabbed Geoff by the jacket and dragged him over towards the elavator, then pulled the leavor. A stone slab loudly decended over the contraption, and behind it the elavator could be heard moving down. Sierra ran up to the 'door' over it and banged her fists on it.

"NOOOOO!" She shouted. "DUNCAN! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?" she started sniffing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Cody: Alright, Duncan's "lucky streak" ends here, and I know _exactly_ how to end it! First, I'm going to turn the three girls crushing on him against eachother. Then, I- um... that's all there is to it, really. Heh heh. At that point in the pyramid I thought, "This should be easy! All three of them are right there!"

* * *

><p>"Heeeey..." Cody said, patting the violet haired girl on the shoulder. "I know how you feel!"<p>

"Wh..." Sierra started sniffing. "What?"

"We both have somebody we like who are not interested in us."

"Huh?"

Cody shook his head with his signature grin. "Let's go through the challenge together, and come up with some way to make us both happy."

They walked down through the path, Cody noticably scanning the ground and walls until he found a loose tile. He firmly pressed it with a foot, clearly trying to act like he accidentally stepped on it, and several doorways began to close in on the six contestants remaining in the section The only available path was where Duncan, Gwen, Cody, and Sierra had came from.

"Gosh!" Harold yelled.

* * *

><p>"Hey look, there's the light already!" Cody shouted. "We're almost out!"<p>

"Psh. I'd be much more excited if I was exiting with Duncan."

"What if I told you that I might have an idea on how to hook you up with Duncan, and me up with Gwen?"

"We're not gonna date to make them jealous." She said grimly. "That's a stupid idea."

"No, I mean we're gonna make an alliance dedicated to having Gwen confess that she likes Duncan too!"

"Really? Why?" She asked, now much more surprised.

"Because it will slowly start tearing her, Courtney, and Duncan apart! Just think of it for a minute! They will be heartbroken after the whole incident, and it will make Duncan more available for you, and Gwen more available for me!"

Sierra smiled. "You're right. But what about Courtney?"

Cody laughed. "Who cares about _her_?"

"You're right about that too!"

She charged outside, screaming "FIIIIRST!"

And then she stopped when she saw Eva and Alejandro there.

"Uh... third?"

"Well, that makes me fourth?" Cody asked upon getting out as well.

"Exactly." Chris said.

The active camera began a quick pan upwards towards the top of the pyramid, where Justin, Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler were aligned with one long stab lifted from the pyramid.

"Okay," Tyler said, "This is the plan. I saw Alejandro, Bridgette, and Geoff surf down this. I'm... kind of a surfer, I should be able to take you guys down relativley safely. So," he took a deep breath in, "Let's do it and get that first to eighth place reward!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Justin: No! Even Tyler is manlier than me! _**Tyler**_!

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, they fell off after only getting down about sixteen steps, and tumbled the rest of the way down the pyramid. Justin, eye twitching throughout the fall, quickly grabbed Tyler by the feet and tossed him towards the bricks, stopping his fall while Justin and the girls kept going.<p>

DJ ran outside, shouting "Talking dog, talking dog, talking dog!" before the falling group of three landed on him.

Heather ran out shortly after the four hit the sand, then turned back to the entrance of the structure.

"Way to go, girls! You had the perfect chance to join the Heather Alliance of Witches Two, but botched it. I'm not gonna ask you again!"

Katie and Sadie stepped out, with Ezekiel following.

"Like, once again we are not interested in finding out that you are a bad person and leaving you!" Katie said.

"Well, we already know you're a bad person, but still, that's what Lindsay and Beth did!" Sadie added.

"Um," Ezekiel broke in, "I'm a guy eh."

Heather huffed, and stormed over to Alejandro, Eva, Sierra, and Cody.

"Oh great, I have to be on a team with _you_ guys?" She said.

"Actually, no." Chris said. "You see, that team over there-" he guestured at the group that was at the top of the pyramid (excluding Tyler but including DJ), now in extreme pain in the sand, "May not have walked right up towards me, but they did technically touch what I considered the sand of the other side first. Meaning that those four round out Team One, and you start Team Two. So your teammates from this point onward," he started snickering, "Are those guys."

Heather, Katie, and Sadie all reacted in disgust.

"Which reminds me," Chris continued, pulling a megaphone out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Left Path)<strong>

"Hey look," Owen cheered, "It's the exit!"

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS." Chris's voice boomed throughout the building. "TEAM ONE AND HALF OF TEAM TWO IS ROUNDED UP. THE PRIZE FOR THE FIRST EIGHT PLAYERS IS NO LONGER UP FOR GRABS, BUT IF YOU'RE FAST ENOUGH YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET THE SECOND PLACE PRIZE. AND TRUST ME, IT'S PRETTY HELPFUL. AT LEAST, COMPARED TO THOSE WHO GET LAST PLACE. HA."

Tyler suddenly jumped down from an opening in the celing.

"How did you get here?" Owen asked, "Didn't you go above to be with Lindsay?"

"Yeah, but that was to so that we could try to be on the same team. That wasn't the case, so I dug around and found a secret passage that took me here. I mean, I did _not_ want to risk falling down this... more than I already did."

He went over to Trent, "But now that I'm here, I want to offer a... group. Trent, Lindsay broke up with me. So, I'm thinking about teaming up. Not in an alliance way, just in a friend way. To work to us getting back together."

"Well, Gwen and I-"

"Aw come on, don't be like that! There's always a chance for _something_ to happen, no matter how small it is! Nothing is downright _impossible_!"

"Wow." Owen broke in, "That was kinda deep. Where did you learn that?"

Tyler looked at him and started tearing up. "L- Lindsay told me that!"

Owen frowned. "Hey, um... if we're talking about breakups... can I join your little group?"

"Well," Trent said, "I never agreed to this, so it's not a group yet-"

"Why do you want to be in?" Tyler asked.

"You didn't hear? Izzy broke up with me over an _intercom_!"

Tyler winced. "Wow. That's harsh. Lindsay broke up with me right after remembering that I was Tyler and not Ezekiel."

"Owch, really? That's even sadder! Come on buddy, group breakup hug!"

He pulled the jock into a hug, then looked at Trent. "You too," Owen said before wrapping his arm around him.

"A-HEM."

The three turned to see Duncan, with Geoff right behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tyler asked.

"Long enough to know about your girlfriend issues. Listen, while you keep trying to confort eachother, Geoff and I - the two with _working_ relationships, have a second place prize we want to win."

The two in question started running towards the goal. Along the way, Geoff turned to Duncan.

"Hey, why did you pull me away from Bridgette?"

"Dude." He answered, "Do you want a rehash of what happened to you in season two? - I would want that of me, but we're sidetracking - I'm making the chances of that happening a lot smaller by keeping you seperate as much as possible. Even if fate has other plans and you end up on the same team as Bridgette, I won't stop you, but the important thing here is-"

"IZZY! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Owen charged, not unlike how he did to win the first season, with Trent and Tyler on his shoulders. Tyler lost his balance and fell, having to grab onto the back of Owen's shirt and start flailing from it. The large guy then knocked into Duncan and Geoff, pushing them towards the exit and getting all five of them out. When he reached the desert sand, he suddenly stopped, throwing Duncan, Trent, and Geoff off of him while Tyler continued to cling onto his back.

"Yes!" Owen cheered. "We made it! All of us on Team Two, too! Heh heh, cool!"

"Actually, not quite." Chris said. "You see, there were only four slots for Team Two, and five of you got out. Tyler, because you were both flailing behind Owen and thus at the back of the group and you touched the sand last - or actually, you haven't touched the sand yet." Tyler dropped after Chris said that, "You begin Team Three."

Noah walked out after Team Three began. "Hey, if you're going to have a breakup feelings jam, next time remember do at least aknowledge the one guy who was never in a relationship in the first place."

"Noah," Chris said, "If you would, join Tyler in beginning Team Three."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Tyler: CRAP!

Noah: Crap...

Sierra: *Tear drops from her eye.*

* * *

><p><strong>(Final Six)<strong>

"ATTENTION. BRIDGETTE, COURTNEY, GWEN, IZZY, LESHAWNA, AND HAROLD." Chris's voice boomed again. "TEAM TWO IS ROUNDED OUT. IF YOU ALL MAKE IT OUTSIDE, YOU WILL OFFICIALLY ROUND OUT TEAM THREE AND GET THE DEAD LAST REWARD. NOTE THE WORD 'IF.' SHOULD YOU GO AT THE RATE THE OTHER CONTESTANTS WERE GOING, THERE IS A VERY HIGH POSSIBILITY THAT YOU COULD DIE. IF YOU ARE NOT TOGETHER IN A GROUP, I'D SUGGEST BANDING TOGETHER FOR SURVIVAL, BECAUSE HEY, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE TEAMMATES WITH EACHOTHER ANYWAY AND THIS SEASON THE TEAMS ARE GONNA LAST A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL, MIGHT AS WELL GET USE TO IT."

Courtney groaned. "After that little detour thanks to Cody, we all had to fight three seperate automated mummies, distract a bunch of crazy scarabs, flip an entire chamber upsidedown to reach the only way out, swim through _sand_, and have to solve an obviously Chris-made puzzle in broken English. We even lost Izzy!"

"Actually," Harold said, "She's right there."

Izzy was laying down, eyes closed, by a wall slightly further from the group's location.

"Izzy?" Harold asked, running over to her, "Izzy, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, which were rolled as high up as she could. Her mouth opened, and about a dozen or two scarabs came crawling out. Harold jumped back with a shout, and the four girls behind him backed away.

Izzy sprang up with a large grin and started laughing, her eyes now looking foreward again. "I got all of you right there!"

Gwen smiled, and clapped with a few giggles. "That was awesome."

"I know!"

"Izzy?" Courtney beamed. "Where have you been?"

"I got bored of you guys, so I went around exploring the place a little. By the way," she said, looking at the floor, "Whatever you do, don't step on this tile right here."

She then placed a foot on the tile in question. The pyramid started shaking, and two slabs - one ahead of them and one behind them - began to slowly close down. An icon that had seemed to be a simple painting of a face fired an arrow from a hidden hole in it.

Courtney walked over to the other wall, where the arrow hit, and saw some dark, thick purple liquid dripping from the tip.

"Is that... poison?" She asked.

Harold ran up to it, got a test tube out of his pocket, and let the poison slowly drip into it. "Cool!" He said.

The pyramid rumbled again, and other paintings of faces on the walls between the two slabs about to close started firing more arrows.

Courtney dashed over to the direction where her group did _not_ come from, and put her hands on the closing door, trying to keep it up with her strength. It was slowing down the speed, but not stopping it.

"Everyone! It feels warmer down this path, so I think that we're almost out of the pyramid! But, if you all go back behind the other door, you'll be trapped here even longer because there wasn't any obvious way out. Look! I _don't_ want you to waste _my_ time after I got out of here so find some way to cross and get over here! And for the love of gosh, hurry!"

"The love of gosh..." Harold quietly repeated.

Izzy grinned, dropped down, and crawled out on her stomatch. Once she reached the end, she started helping Courtney keep the door up as well.

Leshawna ran through next, charging through the arrows and even managing to break some of them mid-flight. When she was added to the group keeping the door up, it stopped, but there was still clear stuggle in the girl's efforts.

Gwen pulled out some slabs from the pyramid and used them as shields, making it to the end with only a few cuts.

"I..." Bridgette said, "Don't think I can go through that. I'll just go behind us and start looking for another way out."

"No!" Harold cried, getting on one knee. "I shall assist you, soon-to-be-teammate."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just get in my hands."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Bridgette: Well, if I trip, it's over. If I try to go another way, it's... yeah, over. Harold carrying me was really the least risky option I had. *Glares.* But did he _have_ to do it _**bridal**_ style?

* * *

><p>Harold huffed as he paced across, Bridgette barely being able to be held up by the weak geek. The four keeping the slab up were trying not to laugh, but failed.<p>

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Harold cried.

He accidentally tackled into Izzy, sending them flying down past the closing door. Leshawna, Courtney, and Gwen stopped trying to keep it open and ran over to the fallen three and gasped. Harold gasped too upon looking at them.

Izzy and Bridgette were knocked into a kiss.

They got up shortly after, blushed, and nervously laughed.

The would-be-subject on conversation switched from an accidental lesbian kiss, however, once Harold got up and hugged Courtney.

"Thank you for saving us from getting locked into that room, even after we had been eternal rivals since the start! That was one of the most selfless acts I've seen anyone done! I wish I never rigged the votes in the first place! You can do better than a guy like Duncan!"

He let go of her, and she glared at him.

"What is that last part supposed to mean?"

Harold rolled his eyes. "The guy's a jerk. See for yourself: You have four girls around here, with a variety of interests, hobbies, and personalities. Make a survey and ask them what they think about him."

"Yeah, he kinda is a jerk." Izzy said.

"Well, maybe," Gwen said, "But-"

Leshawna sighed. "He's a nice guy once you get on his good side."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Bridgette: Well, Duncan is a close friend to my boyfriend, even after he left him sleeping outside for _not_ agreeing with his plans to vote me off, so in one way Harold's right, but... it's complicated, okay? I said the first thing I thought of, which was-

* * *

><p>"Well, I don't have a <em>crush<em> on him, but at least he _has_ a heart!" Bridgette blurted.

"A crush?" Courtney said, "A CRUSH? Are you implying that at some point, Gwen privately confessed to you that she did, in fact, like Duncan as a romantic option and not just a friend? GWEN! I knew it! Why don't you _tell to the public _already that-"

"Here's a better idea." Leshawna broke in, "Let's get this dang challenge over with already."

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside)<strong>

Reaching the exit to the pyramid, the group of six found Lindsay nearby the doorway, looking between cracks in the rocks. She had a hook in her skirt and a long rope attatched to it that stretched back towards where Chris was at.

"Hey," the blonde said, "Have any of you seen someone by the name of 'Geeky,' 'Gothy,' 'Loudmouth,' 'Surfing Bird,' 'Lawsuits,' or 'The Crazy One?'"

"Um..." Harold said, "I think that's supposed to be us."

"ALRIGHT." Chris announced with the megaphone, looking over at the bundle of rope that the source to what was wrapped around Lindsay's hook. "THE FINAL SIX CONTESTANTS ARE OUT. CHEF, YOU MAY CALL OFF YOUR STUPID 'SEARCH PARTY' IDEA."

Chef pulled on the rope. Unfortunatley, all that did was rip Lindsay's skirt off and throw her slightly backwards. Chris stared at Chef with wide eyes.

"What?" The co-host said. "Her way of doin' that was her idea."

"Okay you six," Chris said to those that just got out, "Go over to the '3,' where your other two teammates are waiting."

After doing as instructed, Lindsay followed them.

"Um, Lindsay," Chris said, "You're supposed to be in Team One, not Team Three."

"Oh."

"Now contestants, come up with a team name and I'll announce your rewards."

"TEAM VICTORY!" Team One shouted in unison on their yellow mat.

"TEAM EZEKIEL!" Ezekiel shouted on his team's blue mat. Chris gasped.

"Wait!" Duncan broke in, "I have a better idea! TEAM CHRIS!"

"Alright, I like your idea more. How 'bout we go with that instead, hm?"

"TEAM FIRE!" Izzy, Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney, and Harold shouted in unison.

"Lame." Noah commented.

"Yeah," Chris said, "But it's majority rule in this."

"Hey!" Ezekiel shouted. "You counted Duncan's team idea when he was the only one who voted it!"

"Don't care. Now, for your rewards: Team Victory, in first place, you get this!"

He whipped a stick from under the lawn chair he was sitting on, and threw it over to the team. Lindsay bent over to pick it up, causing all of her teammates barring Cody to wince in disgust.

"What?" She asked.

"Um, Lindsay," Alejandro explained, "You do know that when Chef reeled you back in, you lost your skirt, right?"

"So? It's not like I'm naked. I still have underwear on."

"Team Me," Chris said with a hearty laugh, "You get this."

A goat sped over to them. Sierra started weeping.

"Noooo! I love goats! And Duncan!" She whined, turning to the other team. "Is there anyone who wants to switch places with me?"

"I do!" Duncan said, laughing.

"And Team Fire, you get this."

A camel trudged over to them. The team winced in the smell radiating from it, and flys were clearly buzzing around it.

"Well... at least it's big!" Harold cheered.

"Yes. But, now that the rewards have been set, I will now tell you viewers that this is only half of the Egypt arc! How will our teams fare next time? And what will be that challenge in store for them in question? Find out next episode of Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Team Victory:** Alejandro, Beth, Cody, DJ, Eva, Justin, Lindsay, Sierra

**Team Chris:** Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Heather, Katie, Owen, Sadie, Trent

**Team Fire:** Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Tyler

* * *

><p><strong>Closing AN:<strong>

I have to admit that I had a lot more fun writing this than... a huge percentage of everything else I write.

Well, unless you are a _really_ fast reader and got here during the few seconds/minutes before I would have uploaded the next chapter, then there's no reason to wait! (Unless I encountered some error in uploading the next chapter after I get this one out...) I have updated the revision of both Egypt parts on the same day!


	2. Egypt II

**Total Drama World Tour Rewrite**

**Chapter 2: Walk Like an Egyptian Part II**

**Beginning AN:**

I can't really think of anything to put here for this specific chapter, so I will instead describe some of the big changes between this and the old version:

- The elimination order (sort of. You'll see later).  
>- The humor (getting rid of some of the more unfitting, catchphrase-meme using humor).<br>- The character bias (I'm being a bit nicer to Duncan this time, if memory serves. And arguably Owen).  
>- The main villain (still the same, just less "complete and total mastermind").<br>- And finally, a certain... "romantic subplot" that will still ultimately stay the same (after the first Aftermath it should be similar to what anyone who has read the old version has seen), but the way it starts is toned down and made less suddenly.

I also kinda removed an OC, though she never got the chance to do anything in the old version so far and it was easy enough so write her out without making any large changes at all. In addition, she's not completely gone, but she's instead... "hidden," and will make a cameo appearance _much_ later into the story. Much.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is the second part of your challenge." Chris said. "Some distance from here lies the Nile River. Your task is to make it over there, where I will give you further instructions. You must keep your reward item with you at all times. Now, BEGIN!"<p>

Ezekiel started petting the goat. "Hey there, little guy. Look, to win this we have to-"

The goat suddenly butted into him and started taking off, with Ezekiel barley managing to ride on it. Team Victory started their walk through the desert right after.

"Oh great, only one person gets to ride on the goat and it's _him_." Duncan snarled.

"Better him than you." Heather spat.

"Really? You think Homeschool deserves to get that million thrown at him?"

"Well, if that goat was yours, YOU would commit animal cruelty for the fun of it!"

"Well, if _you_ had the ride, the goat would toss you off for being so annoying!"

"You're calling _me_ annoying as an insult? Have you _heard_ your girlfriend?"

"Hey!" Courtney shouted, her team being unable to get their camel to move.

"Jeez, forget about them!" Harold shouted, lightly pushing the animal. "We have to win this challenge!" He, along with the other seven teammates, continued to struggle. "Aw crap!"

The camel's eyes widened after hearing that last word. Several farting noises were then heard while all fifteen contestants still in the area gasped in horror.

"Oh, that is disgusting!" Duncan shouted. "And it stinks, too!"

"For once, I agree with you!" Heather said, "Let's get out of here!"

Team Chris took off, in roughly the same direction that Ezekiel went. Team Fire, in reaction to the camel's act of waste removal, started pushing more roughly. Noah and Tyler began dashing aimlessly into the sand. Gwen was about to follow them, before Courtney shouted to her. Unlike the two guys, Gwen was either within earshot or did not ignore her.

"What are you doing? Get back here! We need to bring this to the Nile, and the more people around to help us, the better! It's bad enough that Tyler and Noah ditched us, and that's saying a lot!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Duncan: I smelled a _dead body_ once, and that camel's crap is still the worst thing I smelled in my life.

Owen: So, um... nobody will mind my farts now? Nobody? *Darts eyes back and forth, then farts.* Heh heh...

Noah: I could hear Courtney, all right. It's just that- do I even _need_ to explain?

Tyler: Me running even when Courtney was telling us to go back was partly because of the sheer stink, and partly because I wanted to settle a few things with the guys...

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Chris)<strong>

"Hey guys!" Owen called, "Trent and I are gonna take a leak together! We're gonna go kinda far away, so that we won't bother you. Oh, um... don't listen in, either! Yeah!"

Duncan slapped himself.

"You think they're up to something?" Heather asked.

"If they're not, I'll eat one of my piercings."

Behind a large dune, Owen and Trent ducked into the sand.

"So..." The musician said, "Why did you call me here?"

"I think I see Tyler running over to us."

Sure enough, the jock had dashed over to the small alliance. When he reached them, he bent down and started panting.

"Hey Tyler! You're just in for us to start talking about how we can get ourselves back together!"

Trent and Tyler both gave him akward looks.

"I mean, um... with our girlfriends! Yeah! Er... ex-girlfriends!"

"So how do you think it's even possible?" Trent said.

"Oh, um... I was kind of hoping we would exchange ideas. Like, Tyler gives advice to Trent, Trent gives advice to me, you know, kinda like we're actually hitting on eachother's ex-girlfriends instead of our own!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Trent: *Looks down for several seconds, before looking up at the camera, surprized.* ...Am I really _this_ desperate for a second chance?

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Fire)<strong>

Izzy was seated at the front of the camel, close by its head, holding a fishing rod with a dollar bill on the end. Behind her was Harold, trying to get comfterable while being crushed up between five other people. Directly behind Harold was Leshawna, and behind her was Bridgette, the last contestant actually on the camel. Gwen was trying to hold on from the very back, and Courtney was trying to ride on Izzy's shoulders, yet had been slipping down and occasionally stretching out the crowded group. Courtney and Gwen were staring at the dollar on the fishing rod.

"I still can't believe your idea actually worked." Courtney said.

"What did I tell you?" Izzy laughed. "I speak camel!"

Harold looked between his remaining five teammates.

"Alright, since we're all not in the middle of trying to survive or anything, I think we should talk a few things out. Like what happened in the pyramid."

"What do you mean?" Courtney said, turning her head around to face him.

"Gwen, Courtney, you two were totally gonna get into a fight over Duncan until Leshawna broke in."

Gwen tensed up at Duncan's name, nervous, and as a result fell off of the camel. Bridgette turned around the stuck a hand out, only for Gwen to dismiss it.

"I'll just walk from here on. After all, I don't want to risk this thing taking another giant dump while I am pretty much _right_ there when the cannons fire."

"'Here on' can mean anything." Courtney broke in. "We still have no idea where the Nile is, and our only way of finding where we have been before is the set of camel tracks that are wearing off in the wind!"

Gwen frowned, rubbing the back of one hand.

"Come on Gwen," Courtney continued, "We need to conserve our energy for the next part of the challenge!"

Gwen glared. "Well, it's better than to risk smelling like that smell from the end of the pyramid."

"No, it's not. Look, I was a CIT, I know how to organize this team. Maybe we could all band together and-"

"Look, I know Izzy let you ride on her shoulders, but I don't think Bridgette or Leshawna would do the same."

Harold opened his mouth before Gwen interrupted him.

"And I'm not even going to _think_ about getting on Harold's shoulders."

"Oh," Courtney continued, "But you sure would love to get on _Duncan_'s shoulders, would you?"

"See, look!" Harold broke in. "This conversation started out about camel cra-" he cut himself off when the camel's eyes starting to widen, "feces, and then it turned to Duncan! Two completely unrelated subjects-"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Harold: *Snickers.* I had a hard time saying that with a straight face!  
>*Looks down and sighs* Okay, to be honest I said this next part in an effort to try to <em>break<em> Courtney up with Duncan. It's bad enough that she hates me by herself, but if I have to deal with her teaming up with _him_ for another, _third_ season... yeah, I had to be a little drastic, you know?  
>*Looks around.* I mean come on, what do you expect from the only person on here to cheat in a show ran by <em>Chris McClean<em>?

* * *

><p>"-Which shows how much of an issue this is deep down! Courtney, you're being overly paranoid, and Gwen, I'm gonna be honest, you <em>might<em> like him-"

"You're admitting that?" Courtney asked, turning around and hopping off Izzy's shoulders to the next spot behind her, which spreaded the team out along the camel and pushed Bridgette off. The CIT and the uber geek were now almost face-to-face.

"Yes! That's part of this process! Admitting the problem! And for one way to fix it I think you should all spend more time together, the three of you! You know, at once!"

Courtney and Gwen looked at eachother.

"...Bridgette?" Courtney asked.

"Well..." the blonde one said, "It's the best suggestion I heard."

Izzy akwardly turned her head around to face Harold. "Yeah, and you gave me an idea too! Since I broke up with Owen, I always wanted to hang out with more guys. My team is the only option right now, and Noah's kind of unfun and boring, while Tyler's dating Lindsay-"

"Not anymore." Bridgette said. "I think I overheard them breaking up on the pyramid."

"Oh. Well, my team is the only option right now, and Noah's kind of unfun and boring, while Tyler's _dealing with girl problems_ right now." She 'corrected' herself.

"Wait a minute..." Harold said, "Are you saying that..."

"Yeah, we should hang out more."

"Hang out?" He shook his head as though he was getting out of a daze, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"What do you think it means, dummy?"

"I- I- I don't know... that you think I have a death wish?"

Izzy giggled. "You're actually kinda close!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Victory)<strong>

"Hey," Lindsay said, "I see footprints! Ooh, look, there's like, eight sets of them! We should follow them!"

Lindsay took off running. Before anyone (specifically, a confused DJ) could follow, Alejandro stuck an arm out in front of them.

"Hold on," he said, "Compare these to what he leave behind. See? Their really our footprints. We're going in circles."

Lindsay came running back, from the other side. She stopped, panted for a bit, then looked at her teammates. "Oh hey guys, how did you get here so fast?"

"Those are our own footprints, Lindsay." Justin said. "We're lost."

"Oh, come on!" Lindsay shouted, looking up skyward.

"Say..." Cody said, "Where's the stick?"

"I kept it in my skirt pocket."

"Um, Lindsay, you lost your skirt-"

"OH NO!"

"_Before_ you got the stick."

"Oh. Oh!" She cheered, "So _that_'s what was scratching my boobs!"

She stuck her hand in her clevage and got out the team's reward. Justin facepalmed.

"Really?" Eva said.

Cody started staring at the prize. "Say, can I see that for a second?"

"Why?"

"I think I know why we were given a stick! In fact, I don't even have to touch it to show you!" He pointed at the piece of wood, still in her hand. "Look, that looks like a diving rod! Lindsay, drop the stick on the floor and see if it moves!"

Confused, their team's sole blonde dropped the item, and as Cody predicted it shifted slightly.

"See?" Cody yelled, grabbing the stick in excietment and running to the direction it was pointing-

Only to run right into a camel. He fell to the sand, and looked up at the opposing team.

"Oh, hey guys." He said nervously. The rest of Team Victory followed him shortly after. "Team... Amazon, was it?"

"Team Fire." Courtney groaned.

After staring at the stick for a moment, he continued. "Yeah, Team Fire. Listen, I want to make a deal with all of you-"

"Forget it."

"No look! This stick is actually a diving rod. My deal is that we will team up - just this once! - and I'll guide you through the desert. After all, if there's one thing we can agree on, it's that we both want to get to Team Chris as fast as possible."

"What's the point in making a two-team alliance?" Eva asked.

Cody put on a sly grin. "It wouldn't make any sense if this was a season with two teams, yeah, but since there's three, it's more like a strategic move than it is like cheating.

"Plus, I'm sure some of you would want to see someone on Team Chris."

Bridgette and Courtney looked down and frowned. Gwen blushed, and got met by a glare from both Sierra and Courtney.

"And some of you would want to beat someone on Team Chris."

Harold and Leshawna put on determined smirks, and Izzy cheered, "YEAH! Owen, my new friend and I are taking you down!"

"So, what do you say?" Cody finished.

"Well, Izzy says yes, and as the captain of this ride I-"

"YOU'RE NOT THE CAPTAIN!" Courtney yelled. "I am!"

"I beg to differ!" The one in green shouted, then making bizarre noises. The camel responded to these noises by lying down. "Would one of you please get off? I know how to make camels run faster. When Cody gets on and shows me which way to go, I'll just point my dollar bill in the same direction and this baby will zoom right after it!"

Courtney sighed and got off, with Cody putting his arms over the camel's back to get on. However, as he did this, Alejandro broke in.

"Hold on. I have some skills in engineering. If you all order in the exact formation I tell you to, I'm sure all fourteen of us can fit."

First the three members of Team Fire got off, then Alejandro gave extremely specific directions as to how the two teams should be organized. Izzy remained in the front with Harold right behind her, the red headed guy in question surrouned in a what made a triangular shape by, in order from closest to Izzy to farthest, Leshawna, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, and Beth. On the side of the triangle closer to the camel's rear, Sierra and Eva were bunched together, the other side having DJ and Justin, which evened out the total shape. On top of this was Cody, Alejandro himself seated comfterably behind him. As before, Cody was holding out the stick and Izzy stuck her fishing rod in front of the animal.

"ALRIGHT!" Cody cheered, holding the stick in the air. "Everyone, prepare to fear Team Burning Gold!"

Izzy somehow commanded the camel to rise up again, and they went off.

"Say, Harold..." Lindsay said from behind, "I broke up with Tyler - did I tell you that? Yeah, well, I did. So, I've been thinking about finding a new love life. Can you give me a recommendation?"

"Well, I think you should..." he looked over to Leshawna, "Get back with Tyler!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Why did you break up with him in the first place?"

"Well... when we dated, it didn't feel like actual dating. It was more like he loved me because of my boobs. But you think he's better than that?"

"...Is that why you're asking me to hook you up with someone?"

"Pfft." Izzy laughed. "I already said I think you're way better than that weirdo. In fact, Lindsay, I would tell you to hook up with him, if I wasn't asking him out right now!"

Leshawna gasped.

"Sorry," Harold said, "My sights are on Leshawna."

"But..." Izzy's expression suddenly grew a more frustrated tone. "Didn't you break up?"

"Well, we did, but I'm still going to try to go after her heart."

The readhead rolled her eyes. "Like that will work."

"Hey!" Beth cried. "Let me remind you that Harold's one of my best friends. In fact, we even had a thing! Remember back in season two when I started dating him?"

Izzy hissed at her, getting the attention of practically all of Team Victory. "Nuh-uh! You ended that when you got back with Brady!"

"But then I _broke up with him_, and now I want a rebound!"

"Well you're too late! Harold you agree with me right?"

Harold was about to object before Beth interrupted. "Harold should be my boyfriend, not yours, since we have a lot more in common and I kinda claimed him first."

"Claimed him first? He's not a trophy!"

"That's not what _you_ think, lunatic!"

Izzy gasped. "Okay, that is below the belt and you know it!"

"Funny you should mention things below the belt! 'Cuz according to Sierra, some fans think you have boy parts in that region!"

From a higher part of the pile, Sierra hung her head down in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Courtney: No... _way_. Beth and Izzy... arguing over _Harold_? *Stares at the camera for a few seconds, before finally narrowing her eyes and pointing an acusing finger upward.* There has to be something behind this!

Bridgette: The longer everyone talked about their relationships, the more I started to think about when I would be able to see Geoff, and then I was thinking if we're really starting to become too dependant of eachother. Duncan thinks so! So, the next time I saw him, I told myself to try to tell him that.

Gwen: As anyone can guess, I was pretty interested in what those two idiots were saying. It really makes for a nice 'what if' scenerio, on what if I admitted I really liked Duncan. *Laughs* Courtney and Sierra's bickering would- wait, what am I saying? That's sadistic! *Looks around the room.* Urgh, it's this stupid confessional! I see what Owen meant back on Wawanakwa.

Leshawna: *Chuckled.* Lil' string bean is starting to get lucky. I'm glad I'm not caught in the crossfire.

Justin: It's been less than twelve hours, and I already HATE the new guy. So, I know that the only way I can one-up him is by convincing enough people to do that. Anyone from another team is out of the question, because... um... *looks down* I really don't know _how_ to use people on other teams for schemes. I'm bad at it! Sierra knows too much about me, and Lindsay and Beth are pretty much on Team Fire right now. My best options would be those other three guys. *Shudders.*

* * *

><p><strong>(Nile River)<strong>

The camel stopped right in a patch of reeds and the combination of two teams climbed off. Ezekiel was standing by the water, with a small wooden boat and several weapons made of wood and reeds becides him. These weapons in question were arrows, bows, and even one catapult, with three large stone boulders being rolled in.

"ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS." Chris announced in a megaphone, now across the river. "THIS IS THE NEXT PART OF THE CHALLENGE. YOU MUST BUILD A BOAT OUT OF ANY SURROUNDINGS AND USE IT TO CROSS THE NILE. YOUR REWARD MUST THEN BE TAKEN TO THE OTHER SIDE. OH, AND YOU MIGHT WANNA WATCH OUT FOR CROCODILES."

"Yeah," Ezekiel said, "I bet you're all wondering why I haven't started working on the boat for my team-"

"We're not." Gwen said flatly.

"Well, it's because I'm kind of bad at building boats - one of my FEW weaknesses - but I am awesome at making weapons. I was able to build this little thing, though," he guestured at the small wooden boat, "In case of emergencies."

Gwen turned back and found that her team had been starting to piece their boat together, weaved out of reeds. Oddly, Team Victory was almost finished even at this rate, having a large boat made out of reeds with a small room in the center.

"What?" The Goth said at the team's boat, "How did you-"

Cody laughed. "Get this, Sierra is actually really good at basket weaving!"

Bridgette looked to him too. "Wait! Can't she weave a little for us? You know, Team Burning Gold!"

"I only said that we will merge together for _this_ challenge. Sorry ladies, you're on your own."

"Don't worry," Harold said, bending over and picking up several reeds. "I'm also pretty good at weaving."

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Victory)<strong>

By this point, all eight contestants were already on the boat (a good three times the size of what it would be to normally hold all team members and stocked with a safe room in the center), which had been pushed out into the water.

"Amigos," Alejandro said, "If you will let me, I think I should be the one to take the stick and keep it safe. I am a proud fighter, and if any of the crocodiles get into the center room I can calmly, swiftly fight them off."

Cody nodded nervously and handed him the team's reward. Shortly after this, he was pulled away by Justin, onto the very front end of the vehicle (as in, the side facing where the boat was going), where DJ and Eva were at.

"Dude!" The geek shouted. "What was that for?"

Justin glared over to see Alejandro closing the door to the boat's small inner area. Beth was rambling to herself about Izzy and Harold, Lindsay was trying to confort her, and Sierra was on the far back, looking out into the desert.

"I don't trust the new guy. Listen, and this goes for you too, DJ and Eva, I'm thinking of making an alliance dedicated to voting him off."

Cody shrugged, then nodded.

"Alright," Eva said, "I'm going to ally with you, but only because I don't like Alejandro's style. People give him way more credit than he deserves."

"And you, DJ?"

"Well, I don't know. The guy seems pretty smooth and harmless."

"Dude, just trust me." Justin said sternly, crossing his arms over. "I noticed there's a lot of things... off about him."

"I think it's just a hunch." DJ said, "Nothing to be sure about."

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Chris)<strong>

They had finally managed to get something sembling a boat together, but to call it that wouldn't be that accurate. It was mostly made out of the wood of the trees that decorated the area, and tied together with reeds. But hey, it floated, and it was (barely) large enough to keep all of them on, so it counts for something at least, right?

"Owen!" Duncan cried from the ship's top, "Are you done carving yet? Ezekiel's already finished loading the weapons!"

"Yep!" Owen cheered, hopping onto the boat, and looking at the 'S.S. Izzy' he carved on the side, "I'm ready!"

Trent lightly touched the catapult attatched to the back. "Um, Duncan, remind me again why we went with adding Ezekiel's weapons to this thing?"

Duncan smirked. "The other guys are way ahead of us. There's no way we can beat them with _speed alone_, but if we added a little more fire power..."

"Um," Ezekiel said, "None of them use fire."

Duncan rolled his eyes, got off of the boat, and gave it a push into the water.

"Izzy, Izzy!" Owen called out to Team Fire's boat, which was pretty decently sized and, like Victory's, made entirley out of reeds, "Why'dja break up with me?"

From that boat in question, Tyler ran as close to the side facing the other end of the river as possible and called out to the boat in front of them. "Lindsay! Why did _you_ break up with _me_?"

"Because you seemed to only be interested in my body!" Lindsay cried back. After she said that statement, a crocodile jumped out of the water and lunged after her. She ducked back to avoid getting completely eaten, but her top and undertop were both ripped off by the creature's teeth, leaving her in a bra matching her panties.

"See, look!" She continued to Tyler, "I want a boyfriend who doesn't get distracted by this! Um... I think Cody will fit that description?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Ezekiel: I would recommend myself for dating Lindsay now that she's broken up with Tyler, but I already have my sights set on a certain someone. Heh heh.

Bridgette: Okay, first I was worried that Geoff and I won't work out, but thinking about it, Lindsay isn't the brightest light and Izzy is just... weird. I'm sure we'll last.

* * *

><p>"Oh, and Owen!" Izzy cried. "I broke up with you because you were kind of dull and didn't seem to have that feel for adventure that I do!"<p>

"But... I like you!"

"Yeah, but you're not as adventurous! Do something not lazy before I settle my sights for another person I'm interested in and then I'll reconsider!"

"Can we still be friends?"

"No! In fact, we're enemies now!"

Owen frowned, turned his back to Team Fire's boat, and sulked in the smaller lifeboat attatched to his team's boat. Ezekiel looked at him, frowning himself, and then went over to the giant.

"Look," the homeschooler said, "What Izzy did was not cool. Back in the country, I was taught that the man in the relationship does not let himself get broken up with over petty reasons."

"Are..." he sniffed, "You calling me a woman?"

"Well... not... _quite_-"

"Are you saying that I should try to get her to love me again?"

"...Nah, that's a little creepy, eh. Instead, you should _fight_. Finally put these weapons to use on that little team of punks. Also, there's like three guys on it, any of those could be Izzy's new boyfriend if you don't act fast enough."

"But, Duncan said that if we use them on Team Victory, there's a slightly bigger chance that we can make it to first place if they go down and we pass Team Fire!"

"Pfft. I overheard Heather and Duncan saying that you had some deal with Trent and Tyler. You're a leader, in a way. Who are you gonna be bossed around by, Duncan, Izzy, or yourself?"

The large blonde looked at Team Fire's boat. Noah did some silent impersonation of Izzy, which Tyler laughed at, before Harold smacked both of them.

"My... MYSELF!" Owen cried, jumping from the life boat to the main vessel. The other six members of the team all turned their attention away from what they were doing to Owen: Duncan from a conversation with Geoff, Trent from gloomily looking at Team Fire's boat, and Heather from bickering with Katie and Sadie.

"Katie, Sadie!" He shouted, "Tie up Duncan! I'm not gonna let him try to tell me how to run my own team, holding the biggest alliance out of any of the three teams so far!"

"What?" Duncan asked, just as Katie and Sadie quickly grabbed a long, strong reed and wrapped it around his chest like a rope. Duncan fell to his feet shortly after.

"We're not sorry," Katie said.

"Yeah, you're kind of mean." Sadie added.

"Yeah, I was gonna keep this a secret," Owen said, "But I have formed an alliance with Tyler and Trent!"

On Team Fire's boat, Courtney turned around and glared at the jock.

"AlRIGHT NOW!" Owen cheered, lifting up one of the three stone boulders. "I will be Team Chris's leader for this challenge! First, I want all of you to load up these weapons and fire them at Team... uh... heh... Fire. GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Fire)<strong>

"HEY GWEN! LESHAWNA!" Heather's voice was heard from the short distance across the water between the two teams.

Almost right after, a barrage of arrows flew from the rival boat and rained in their direction. Most of them hit the water nearby, which drew the attention of the crocodiles away from Team Victory's boat and towards Team Fire's. Those that didn't go into the water had head towards the side of the team's reward, causing the contestants within the jump behind it for protection. Afte being hit, the camel didn't even seem to flinch.

"Okay, really?" Courtney shouted. "What's gotten into them?"

"Let me tell you what," Noah said, "Most of their teammates are savages. Ezekiel keeps bragging about his hunting, Heather is self-explanitory, and Duncan-"

"Duncan wasn't doing this." Courtney said. "I saw him getting tied up in a reed by Katie and Sadie. Look! There he is right now! You can all see him, ri-"

A second rain of arrows came down, prompting the team to duck down even more and put their hands over their heads.

"We need to find a way to stop them!" Harold cried.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Izzy cheered.

"What?"

"Let's move this boat over to theirs and fight them like we're defending against pirates!"

The wave ended after Izzy said that, and Courtney was the first to rise back up, darting a statement at her. "What? No! We're already ahead of them! Going backwards just puts us at risk of losing!"

"Well fine then!" Izzy sprung up, and dived off of the boat. Emerging from the water, she continued, "I'll just fight them myself!"

She swam over to Team Chris's boat, battling any crocodiles that got near her. The other seven teammates just stared and gasped, hands on the side and leaning as far as they could.

A little after, Harold dove in as well. He surfaced and saw that Izzy had already crossed half of the distance.

"Izzy!" He cried. "They're almost out of arrows! Get back!"

"Nope! Either help me or just sit there in the water getting wet! Hee hee!"

Sighing, he began swimming over there as well. Tyler glared at him and dove in after.

Upon reaching Team Chris's boat, Izzy went underwater, and Harold followed to see that she was trying to pull out a piece of wood at the absolute bottom of the vessel. When she did finally get it out, she swam in through the opening and looked around the interior of the ship. Harold surfaced inside too.

"Jeez," Izzy said to the other redhead, "Why didn't they decorate this part of the boat?"

"Because this isn't a real part!" He shouted, "This is, like, the inside of it, but it's not supposed to be one of those boats with an inside!"

Water began to fill the interior, and the two members of Team Fire climbed up to the interior. Izzy shook the water off herself like a dog, causing a guarding reaction from Harold.

"So, Harold," she said, "This is a pretty exciting season! Don't you think?"

"Um..."

Before he could answer, Tyler swam in and climbed up into one of the sides of the interior as well. He gritted his teeth, then shoved Izzy towards the wall, which caused her to be pushed through it, her head and right arm sticking out on the other side. Harold whipped his head around just as Tyler jumped up, and stuck his head through the underside of the boat's top, and climbed out.

"Tyler!" He cried. "You traitor!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Tyler: Well... I never wanted to be on that team in the first place, soooo... yeah, I guess that's not really betraying them. Is it?

* * *

><p>"Owen!" Tyler cried, "Izzy and Harold have snuck on here, and they dismantled part of your boat! We're slowly sinking! But look, I pushed Izzy and got her stuck in the boat so that you can have your big moment when you save her!"<p>

"What?"

"Come on, Owen! Maybe if you get her unstuck, she will forgive you?" He said, though uncertain.

Inside, Harold looked over at Izzy, who'se medsection and one arm were sticking out from his side, legs kicking furiously. The ship was still filling with water, but remained steady.

That is, until he grabbed Izzy's legs and tried to pull her out, which caused the ship to rock back. Harold was thrown off after a failed attempt at the rescue, the boat responding by rocking back and forth repeatedly. On the exterior, Izzy went from being emerged to alternating between getting submerged and being on the surface as the boat rocked.

Ezekiel jumped on the life boat, taking the goat with him, and just after Tyler and Team Chris fell off and into the water. Using an exceptionally sharpened stick, he cut the thin reed connection the smaller boat to the main hull.

"Aw, great!" Duncan cried.

"Someone, anyone!" Izzy called, "HELP! Oh, Tyler, you're there. Hey, in that boat I sorta tripped and fell-" She was dipped under water. Emerging again, she continued, "So can you please help a teammate out?"

"Um..." He nervously laughed. "I think Owen would do the job better. Owen?"

He grabbed Izzy by the free arm, and was about to pull before she said, "Wait! I think Harold's trying to get me out! Don't pull, or else you'll rip me in half!"

Owen sighed, and looked up at the catapult on the boat. "Wait, Izzy! What if I impress you some other way?"

"Impress?"

"Yeah! Look, I'll fend off all of these alligators-"

"Crocodiles!" Harold called from inside, in between heaves. "Alligators live in the Northern regions!"

"With this awesome catapult that... um, I built!"

Owen grabbed on to the walls of the sinking SS Izzy and rose up to the device in question. Once he reached the top, Ezekiel turned back from his boat and shouted, "No! I built that, eh!"

After taking a glance at the source of that comment, Owen loaded the catapult with one of the stones, turned it in a direction that he thought was facing the crocodiles, and fired.

It missed, and lightly grazed the right wall of Team Victory's boat. The vessel didn't suffer any real damage at all, but it was enough to draw Alejandro out of the mini room.

"Okay, team meeting." He said, waiting for the other contestants to gather. He glared over at Justin, seeing how him, DJ, Cody, and Eva were still gathered at the side facing the nearing shore.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, does it involve Duncan?" Sierra commented. "Do you know how I can, like, switch teams? That totally happened before, you know."

"You're not gonna say something that will jinx us, will you?" Beth stated.

Right after that, the boat hit the sand at the other side. Chris did not notice as Team Victory began stepping off, his gaze fixed directly at the other two teams and their conflict.

"Alright, everyone. Look at Team Chris. As I was brutally reminded by Owen's offence, they are a rather unpredictable group. We have Owen himself, who is acting really barbaric for some mysterious reason; Trent, who has never struck me as the stable one after his breakup; Geoff, who does have some tendencies to be rude when the show calls for it; Duncan, who I'm sure is self-explanitory-"

"Hey!" Sierra cried.

"And Heather, who has great potential to make an alliance with Katie and Sadie... eventually."

"What about me, yo?"

Alejandro jumped a little upon hearing Ezekiel, suddenly near him with the goat. The homeschooler continued,

"I'm like, the badest playa of them all!"

"We... um... have no concern about you. ...When did you get here?"

"A little after you guys did!"

Chris finally looked over at Team Victory and Ezekiel, and took out his megaphone.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS. MADE UP OF ALEJANDRO THE CHARMER, JUSTIN THE FORMER CHARMER, EVA THE RAGE-A-HOL, SIERRA THE STALKER, CODY THE GEEK, DJ THE GENTILE GIANT, BETH THE APPARANTLY NICE GIRL, AND LINDSAY THE HALF-NAKED BEAUTY, TEAM VICTORY ARE THE WINNERS FOR THIS CHALLENGE. TEAM FIRE, TEAM ME, IT'S DOWN TO YOU GUYS. WHOEVER LOSES THIS LITTLE SHIP TO SHIP COMBAT IS SENDING SOMEONE HOME."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Alejandro: I should be glad that our team won the first real challenge, and that we get to ride in first class, but... with Team Chris still out there, I'm doubting so much about this season. Plus, there's Justin.

DJ: I didn't expect this much conflict already! Right now, Justin wants me to plot against Alejandro, and Alejandro thinks we should plot against Team Chris- but my friends are on that team! And Team Chris is at war with Team Fire...

Eva: This is the first time I've ever gotten invincibility. Do I plan on letting my team drag me to the finals? NO. I am going to break away from BOTH Justin and Alejandro's little "plans" to go after one person or another, and start taking down my own team. *Jerks thumb to self.* There is no way this girl is playing cheaply.

Justin: I think I'm starting to make a comeback here! Now, all I need is a solid plan... hrm...

Sierra: *Sobbing.* I wish I can trade teams with someone on Team Chris! Anyone! Oh, um... yeah, except Duncan.

Beth: "Apparantly" nice? "_Apparantly_" nice? Why, I can show him that I'm better than that!

Lindsay: Half-naked? No, Cody convinced me that this is like a bikini. *Sighs,* He's so supportive...

Cody: *Laughs.* Things are going pretty well for me. First I stumped Harold and five of the ladies, and even after that I still got to convince them to tag team with our team! Now, all I have to do is get rid of Justin and this season will be mine!

Ezekiel: *Laughs.* This is without a doubt a huge improvement over what happened last time I was in the biz. I got myself placing first of my team, and I'm totally planning on getting even further, if they would stop worrying about romance and the like and get to the stupid game! Heh. Because of that, I didn't get to spend the first day in first class, but hey, at least I can talk them into doing better next time! I mean, I clearly got the voice here. Check out what I convinced Owen to do! All I have to do is get rid of Duncan somehow and this season will be mine!

* * *

><p>The second of the boulders flew over in the direction of Team Fire's boat, very slightly missing.<p>

"Alright, that's it." Courtney said, "I'm going in myself to give them a piece of my mind."

"NO, WAIT!" Owen cried from the rival ship. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WAS AIMED AT THE ALLI- CROCODILES!"

Courtney ignored him and dove into the water.

Owen scanned the team and saw that everyone, barring the already-made-it-Ezekiel, was shooting glares at him. Duncan, still being tied up in the midsection, was struggling to tread water.

"Wait, wait!" Owen shouted. "I can still redeem myself! There's still one boulder left!"

He climbed up on the still rocking, still sinking boat, now half submerged. Izzy was barely able to keep her mouth above water, before the part of the wall she was sticking out of had dipped underneath again.

"I'll take out Courtney!" Owen laughed nervously, holding the boulder over his head. "Everybody hates Courtney, so if I can hit her with this I'll be nice and redeemed and everone will love me again... right?"

Inside, Harold sighed in the last remaining bit of air, no longer trying to pull Izzy out. It was then that Courtney emerged becide him, stuck her hands underwater, and quickly yanked Izzy out from the wall. The contestant in green coughed several times, and got a glare shot at her from Courtney.

Outside, Owen stood up on the still sinking boat and took several deep breaths, struggling to keep the boulder up.

"Alright! Team Chris is making a comeback!" The large one shouted, throwing the rock right down. This may have torn the boat in half, but the three members of Team Fire inside had since huddled to one of the walls.

The half that the trio had huddled by was pushed over by Courtney, so that its flatter side was on the surface of the water. She climbed on, and Harold and Izzy followed.

"Tyler," The CIT beamed, "Get on."

He nervously swam over to the boat half. Team Chris could only stare in shock as Courtney, and shortly after the rest of the half team, began paddling back to their original boat. Owen swam over to the half of Team Chris's boat and climbed on, only for it to sink immediatley under his weight and not resurface.

"Alright, that's it." Duncan said, shifting a switchblade out from his pocket. "I'm taking over."

The knife slowly descended in the water before his leg kicked it up and out. He grabbed the tool with his teeth, and used it to cut the very top of the reed rope. He struggled for about a second, and broke the entire binding.

"Look Owen," he said, spitting the knife in his hands. "I know you're in an alliance with Tyler and Trent. Don't try to hide it. But whoever's trying to lead is terrible at it!" He turned to the musician. "Once we dry off, tell Tyler that the two of you will be listening to me next time."

"What about me?" Owen asked, getting glares from his team.

"For you, there won't _be_ a next time."

"There won't be a next time for _any_ of us if we stay here!" Heather shouted, looking at the crocodiles which actually had their attention drawn to the shipwrecked team after that comment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Team Fire)<strong>

Harold chuckled to himself once the crocodiles got to Duncan. In the distance, he could see the team barely managing to fend off the scaley animals while trying to swim to the shore. And, of course, they were all far behind the boat that Harold himself was approaching.

The laughter ended soon when he got a slap to the back of the head.

"That was for laughing at my boyfriend's humiliation!" Courtney barked from right behind.

"Well jeez!" Harold turned back, "Why did you hit me? Becides you, I'm the good guy out here! Tyler put Izzy in danger by pushing her through the wall just because he thought she and Owen could make up, and Izzy left our boat even though we were _clearly_ ahead because of a fight that was _clearly_ being egged on by the other team! I went to save her after she didn't surface, which is exactly what you did!"

The half of Team Chris's boat had finally reached Team Fire's whole.

"Yeah, but I was a CIT! I was qualified for something like that!"

Harold looked like his brain just melted.

"What the heck does that have to do with going inside a ship and fighting crocodiles?"

"Okay, that wasn't the reason I should have given. The real reason is that I am capable of doing these things-"

"And Izzy and I aren't?"

"Hey guys," Tyler interrupted, "Courtney, you're not gonna kill me for what I did back there, are you?"

"Yes, I am." She told him, then turned to Harold. "And no, you guys aren't-"

"Really?" Leshawna stood up, almost looking as confused as Harold. "Friendly reminder that the girl is a wanted criminal. She also says she survived out in the wilderness after being found by the RCMP. Personally I think that's all fake, but you get the idea."

"Yeah," Izzy added, "And Harold's like, this really cool guy. Remember he did give your team's first two wins back in Wawanakwa."

Courtney froze.

"Also," Gwen snickered, "Thanks to Izzy's stunt and Harold helping her, Team Chris winning went from unlikely to impossible."

"Fine!" The counselor in training yelled, "Izzy and Harold get a pass, but _only_ because they kind-of knew what they were doing, and what they did slightly benefited us!"

"Hey!" Tyler cried, "I did some pretty massive damage to their boat! If I didn't push Izzy through the wall, it might still be standing!"

Harold and the girls simply glared at him. At the far end, Noah smirked.

"Oh come on!" Tyler continued. "_That's_ where you draw the line?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Owen: ...Does this mean Izzy and I are over?

Tyler: Okay, making my team win is a two-fold bonus. On one side, they _can't_ vote me off, because we're not up for elimination. On the other side, they will start liking me more! Well... um... if I don't win future challenges like how I won this one. Hrm, I might even be able to impres Lindsay somehow...

Noah: At first I thought this team sucked, but then it dawned on me that this is the perfect setup. Combine the fact that these girls are gonna be at eachother's throats with having Harold as my teammate, and I have a garunteed spot in the finals.

* * *

><p><strong>(River Shore)<strong>

Chris laughed, clapping several times.

"Team Fire! That was an awesome fight you put back there!"

"I think you're giving some people a little too much credit." Noah said, "Gwen, Leshawna, and Bridgette did absolutley nothing to fend those neandrithals off."

"Neither did you!" Courtney beemed.

"Oh come on." He stated blankly, rolling his eyes. "Just five minutes ago you were chastising the ones who _did_ go into battle."

Courtney grumbled, and began walking to the jet. Just then, the seven battling members of Team Chris had swam up to shore, covered in various scratches and bruises. At seeing them, Ezekiel ran through the sand with a few hearty laughs and stopped near them.

"Yo guys! Didja miss me?" He asked, offering a high five. Owen gladly accepted it.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "Team Fire, all of you get to bunk with all but one of Team Me. And that 'one' will be decided in two hours. Team Me, even though Ezekiel arrived before Team Fire did, the rest of you did not, and plus your boat was totally... totalled. You guys think about who you're going to vote off, and meet me in the elimination room when the time comes."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Chris: Now, let me introduce this for the viewers. To vote a contestant off, simply come in here and stamp a passport with their picture on it.

Duncan: *Sighs.* You used to be cool, dude. You used to be cool. *Stamps.*

Ezekiel: Yo, I'm gonna start my path to victory by voting for Duncan, since he's, like, kind of a jerk. *Stamps.*

Geoff: Dude! You're gonna ruin my rep with Bridgette if you stay! *Stamps.*

Heather: Let's see here, vote for the guy who almost got us killed, egged the other team into getting our already weak boat completely destroyed, and by extension got my hair wet, or... not vote for the guy who almost got us killed, egged the other team into getting our already weak boat completely destroyed, and by extension got my hair wet? Hm, decisions decisions. *Stamps furiously.*

Katie: Am I, like, the only one that doesn't see the appeal in Owen? *Stamps.*

Owen: *Stamps, laughs nervously, then looks down and frowns.* I am SO dead. The least I could do is vote for the guy who I KNOW doomed me...

Sadie: Don't tell anyone, but I don't like Owen now... *Stamps.* Like, not even Katie! *Gasps.* What if I tell her that I don't like Owen, and she ends our friendship! Oh no, oh no!

Trent: I guess I really am that desperate. *Holds stamper over one passport, before gritting his teeth and moving it over another one.* Then again, I guess you deserve a second chance. *Sighs.* Like me. *Stamps.*

* * *

><p><strong>(Elimination Room)<strong>

Chris sulked over to the open door and took a heavy sigh, examining an octet of passports. To his side was his loyal co-host, holding a tray with seven peanut containing barf bags.

Duncan snickered, and leaned over to Geoff. "Dude, I totally know who's getting voted off."

"Alright," Chris said. "In Chef's hand there are seven barf bags. As I said before, they're your safety. When I call your name, I will take one of these and toss them to you. Katie, Sadie."

They both squeeled as he threw them their bags.

"Duncan," Chris continued, a little more upbeat.

"Geoff, Trent. Now, the rest of you have gotten votes. Two of you have only one vote, while the... third has five. Duncan, you got the other vote, but-" he laughed. "It's obvious that _you're_ not going anywhere anytime soon.

"Owen-"

"I'M SAVED?" He jumped up and cheered, followed by hugging a rather irritated Duncan. "THANK YOU GUYS FOR FORGIVING ME AND VOTING OFF HEATHER INSTEAD!"

The rest of the team gave him akward and annoyed looks, barring Ezekiel who flashed him a thumbs up.

"Um... or did you vote for Ezekiel instead? ...Right?"

Chris sighed. "I wasn't calling your name for a barf bag... yet... I was about to get to the part where I explain why each of you are in the bottom, and why it would make more sense for you to get voted off today. Owen, you went a little overkill with your relationship problems, but at least you were reasonable. Heather, you left a bad first impression back on the old island, and now your team is half-made of people who detest you and would _reasonably_ vote you out here. Ezekiel, you're a freak that your teamates would also _reasonably_ vote off at the given chance-"

"WOULD YOU JUST BOOT OFF OWEN ALREADY?" Duncan yelled.

Chris pouted.

"Heather, you're safe. And now, the final barf bag goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey, did you remember about my allergy?" Ezekiel asked. "I, as the future winner of _Total Drama World Tour_, kindly ask you not to throw one of those in my direction-"

"Oh?" Chris grinned deviously. "Are you saying that you're giving away your immunity? Because, funny story, Owen's the one who was going to get kicked off, but because you hearby give away your icon of safety, you are also giving away your chance at continuing on with the game and losing first twice in a row. Ezekiel, strap on a parachute-"

A ringtone was heard from Chris's pocket. Grunting, he pulled his cell phone out and answered it. The room fell silent as he irritatingly listened to what interrupted him.

"Oh, hi there. Perfect timing man, you called just before I was about to announce Ezekiel's second first elimina- Huh? How did you know? Okay, I didn't think this was being aired live to _you_. None of you guys told me a thing about that. Is it new this season? So, what do you want to talk to me abou-

"Oh come on, _really_? Owen is one of the most popular characters- Yes, he is. _Yes, he is_. Urgh! Yes, I know about Lindsay's elimination first season, but she was getting stale and I had to cover for Owen or Duncan! And Leshawna, well, you know that if I gave those idiots the power to vote for anyone they would all go after Heather, and we can't have that! Final fives and fours are supposed to be dramatic, I couldn't get rid of the main baddie then-"

"CHRIS MCCLEAN, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" A gruff, loud male voice was heard booming from the cell phone. Chris held it away from him as far as possible as soon as this outburst started. "WE PRODUCERS ARE SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SLATHERING YOUR BIAS ALL OVER THIS SHOW, AND WE ARE GOING TO INFORCE SOME RULES THIS TIME TO KEEP YOUR SLIMEY HANDS OFF:

"RULE ONE: EVERY EPISODE FROM HERE ON OUT EXCEPT THE AFTERMATHS WILL BE AN ELIMINATION EPISODE, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING OFF A 'CEREMONY.' YOU HAVE A SURPLUS OF CONTESTANTS THIS TIME. IN FACT, YOU WILL HAVE TO HAVE **TWO** DOUBLE ELIMINATIONS THIS SEASON TO BALANCE EVERYTHING OUT.

"RULE TWO: NOBODY RETURNS. YOU STICK BY YOUR WORD THE FIRST TIME. ONCE YOU LEAVE, YOU NEVER COME BACK! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PULLING SOME HOBO OFF THE STREET TO COMPETE! THESE TWENTY-FOUR CONTESTANTS SHALL BE THE ENTIRE ELEGIBLE CAST.

"RULE THREE: I DON'T CARE IF YOU _DO_ PULL THE SHOW A LITTLE BIT, BUT DO NOT MISUSE YOUR POWER IN SUCH A BLATANT FASHION AS THIS, AND THE PREVIOUS INCIDENTS I HAVE MENTIONED. THE RATINGS OF THIS SHOW MIGHT HAVE BEEN _BETTER_ IF YOU HAD LOOSENED YOUR GRIP UP A BIT!

"FOLLOW THESE OR YOU **WILL** BE FIRED AND REPLACED! THANK YOU, AND GOODNIGHT!"

After the other line hung up, the room fell silent once again.

"Well." Chris said. He paused before speaking again. "That was one of the shows' producers. He said that-" He looked around the ground. "Well, I think you know what he said. Ezekiel, congrats, you just got yourself the final barfbag, and Owen, you have twenty minutes to give a speech before putting on the parachute and going in the drop of shame."

Chef tossed the bag in Ezekiel's direction (who ducked) as Owen asked, "Twenty minutes? Um... that's a little too much time I think... I don't really have anything to say at all! Heh heh."

Chris sighed. "Fine."

"Wait!" Ezekiel cried. "Here, Owen, I can't eat these peanuts, so you can have my bag."

Chris cringed while Ezekiel grabbed the bag by its edge and held it out as far from him as possible to Owen's direction. The big guy, predicably, yanked it from his hand and ate the whole thing in a manner of seconds before running to the doorway. He stopped there and sighed.

"Wait!" Chris called. "If it makes you feel any better, you get to host the Aftermaths with Blaineley!"

"Really?" Owen turned, which threw his balance off and caused him to fall backwards out of the jet.

A tear rolled down Chris's face when he turned to the door and looked down at the sky, seeing the former contestant vanishing into a small speck in the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional)<strong>

Heather: Just like before, I can't do this alone. Unluckily for me, my team this time is full of idiots. Idiots that I can't use to help me out because they're all way too aware of what I'm capable of. Team Victory only has ex-alies who hate me, guys who are _clearly_ trying to be the next me, crazy girls, and... _Cody and DJ_. So they're all out. Team Fire has two of my past rivals, a jock who is about to get his butt thrown right out of this crappy, broke-down jet, a guy who's way too smart to fall for my tricks and way too stoic to manipulate, and another pair of psycho girls, so that only leaves me with...

Ezekiel: ...Did ...I ...do ...that? *Short chuckle.* Did I just manipulate one of the most powerful and popular contestants into getting voted off first? By accident? Yo, I always thought I could win, but this is... *Laughs.* This is awesome! I'm totally gonna come up top this season, just watch me!

* * *

><p><strong>(Total Drama Jumbo Jet Hallway)<strong>

Heather stepped out to see Bridgette and Geoff in their usual habit of making out. She analysed them before giving a look of disgust and turned to walk away. Yet she only got one foot down before hearing a group walk over to the lip-locked couple.

"Geoff." Duncan said, with Trent and Tyler behind him. "We need to talk. _Alone_."

Bridgette pulled away from her boyfriend and shot a glare at the punk. "And what do you mean by that?"

"It's a guy thing." Duncan replied.

"So was Owen's stunt that caused Izzy to rip apart your boat also a 'guy thing?'" She stepped closer to Duncan. "Because maybe that's why I can't understand why such a good guy like Owen would do such a thing."

"Easy Malibu, you think that _I_ would want Owen gone? In fact, what we'll talk about some stuff that should keep any of us from getting kicked off."

"The last time you did something like this, _I got voted off!_" She said, moving her arms around to emphasize.

Duncan sighed.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Alright, can I at least be a part of your conversation?"

"Fine." Duncan said, turning with the rest becides Heather following. The bossy one, instead, decided to grab Bridgette by the shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm gonna make this quick." She whispered. "You, me, Harold, alliance. Are you in?"

Bridgette chuckled. "No... not really."

Irritated at first when the surfer girl then continued chuckling and followed the group of guys, Heather smirked.

"What if I tell you that our alliance can get Duncan voted off?"

Bridgette froze.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

"Hey, um..." Geoff's voice was heard from among the black and gray shapes that formed the very back end of the plane, "It's kinda dark in here. Is there anyway I can see what I'm grabbing?"

Trent sighed. "That's my butt."

"Oh!" There was a sound of a whoosh followed two footsteps in quick succession. "I thought it was Bridgette's!"

Bridgette laughed. "Did that make you jump back?"

"Yeah... I mean, I-"

"Alright, Geoff, I know it's dark." Duncan interrupted. "But that's only for a little dramatic tension. You see, I stole Team Victory's stick from Cody after he boarded the plane. One flick of my lighter and we have a torch, _riiiiight_ after I tell you about..."

A flame exploded into existance, lighting the dosing rod and turning into a huge fireball before quickly dieing back down into a reasonable size to fit the stick.

"OWEN!" Duncan shouted.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"So..." Geoff said, "What about him? He's a good guy, he did something bad, then we all kind of voted him off." His gaze turned downwards. "Wait. Chris said that three people didn't vote for him. One of them was himself, one didn't like you, and... is the other one you, and you're gonna punish us for voting him off?"

"No way, only a weirdo would NOT vote for him."

Trent looked down and to a corner, guilt ridden.

"What this is about is _why_ he acted that way. I know the dude. He doesn't get that tempermental that easily, and I know that the breakup didn't cause it. Remember, Izzy broke up with him loud and clear a good few hours _before_ he pulled that stunt. I think Heather's up to this."

Duncan looked around at the others standing by him. "Bridgette, starting right now I want you to keep a close eye on Heather. And Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie too. Don't think that they're innocent."

Bridgette worredly nodded, then left the cargo hold. Duncan's expression went from serious to devious as the door shut behind them.

"Alright, now that I finally got _her_ off my back, I'm gonna tell you the real reason why I called you here."

"You're not suspicious about Owen's elimination?" Tyler asked. "Because since you said it, _I_ kinda am."

"I still am, but I think it's more important that you guys don't suffer a similar fate. After all, come the merge we could make ourselves an awesome group. I know about Owen's plan to get two out of three of you back together, basically _I_ wanna take it over-"

After seeing more uncertain glances, Duncan sped up. "Wait, wait! I'll still let you stay in your relationship- oh... right, Geoff, you can still date Bridgette. But I want the four of us to look out for eachother, to keep us from doing the same thing as Owen. Oh, and Tyler, since I'm taking over the alliance I hearby demote you to spy. You will spy on Team Fire, since I don't trust any of them either."

"Not even your own girlfriend?"

"Honestly... no."

* * *

><p><strong>(Pilot's Seat)<strong>

"Well!" Chris gave a hearty laugh. "Now that our contestants are out of the heat and with one of them gone, what will be in store for the rest of this season? Just in this two parter alone we've had two breakups, a fight with arrows and catapults, Harold and Courtney... 'bonding,' and Izzy and Beth hinting a thing or two at Harold. This may have been at the cost of fan favorite Owen, but it was almost worth it!" His smile faded. "_Almost_.

"Anyway, will the last two couples of _Total Drama_ fall apart here as well, and will new pairings bloom? Which competetor is doomed to go down next? Where will we stop next? And how long will it take before Ezekiel falls again? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. World Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

Duncan: Owen

Ezekiel: Duncan

Geoff: Owen

Heather: Owen

Katie: Owen

Owen: Ezekiel

Sadie: Owen

Trent: Heather

**Total:**

Duncan - 1

Ezekiel - 1

Heather - 1

Owen - 5

* * *

><p><strong>Teams:<strong>

**Team Victory:** Alejandro, Beth, Cody, DJ, Eva, Justin, Lindsay, Sierra

**Team Chris:** Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Trent

**Team Fire:** Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Noah, Tyler

**Eliminated:** Owen

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to the Last Reviews of the Old Version: (WARNING: May contain spoilers regarding the next two chapters, or at least the old version! You could take risks by reading these now instead of after you read chapter 4 (or even possibly 5) by assuming that the difference will be great enough to make these meaningless, but it's something of a gamble. HINT: Chapters 1 and 2 don't really have that much of a difference in the general plotting between the old and new versions.)<strong>

**RandomNumbers:** Yeah, this is pretty much just what I'm going for with this. To try to make a new plotline with the original setting.

**The Noble Avenger:** I kind of agree on Duncan there, or at least I don't like his glorification. And I will kinda-sorta have a love triangle go on in this new version... I don't really think the old one ever planned something like that, discounting the harem subplot.

**Andy Nonomous:** Eh... I kinda think that their alliance gets in the way of the main plotlines, and I can't really come up with any way to handle it without slowing down the stories of the main characters. But I do have every between-Aftermath set of chapters planned to have a "third plot" each, keeping a third side in along with the conflict between Ezekiel and the "main nine" I have set up. That should mix things up. And I like the idea of him teaming up with Trent and Geoff, but it might conflict with all of their goals.

**Zan4000:** Well, I first started getting idea dry about chapter 5, then I noticed a lot of details in the old version I didn't like, then I re-read it and liked the story overall, but thought it could use some fixing. Which is why I came up with this remake.

**beserkerbeast:** And I have kept it up. Sort of.

**Alexbattledust:** As of now I don't really have any plans for Ezekiel ending up with anyone, though I was thinking of giving this multiple endings with different pairing outcomes, only one of those endings I will call the "true" one. It's pretty likely that he'll end up with someone in a few of these endings.

**FanficLoverForever135: (This one definitely contains spoilers for the original 4 chapters)** Katie and Sadie didn't fall for him... mainly for preference in writing this. Both because I didn't want _all_ twelve of the girls after him, and while it wasn't me chosing them, Sierra, and Eva as exceptions, I picked out the eight that _do_ like him, leaving the remainders out of it. Courtney and Heather because I think their "villainous" traits makes it more interesting, Beth because I don't want to leave her out, Leshawna because Harold's prior complications with her would really shake up the subplot, Gwen to round off the more major female characters, Lindsay... might have had a reason but I forgot it, and Izzy and Bridgette mostly due to being among my favorites.

**Closing AN:**

This is probably going to be the chapter with the longest post-elimination scene.

Anyway, just like last time I'll give a few quotes that I might implant into later chapters. Unlike last time, there will be a set ammount: Namely I will only give quotes from the chapters leading up to the Aftermath:

"Why don't we listen to him? This could be his big chance to redeem himself after all."

"I've just gone another step closer to making Bridgette _mine_."

"Listen, my team is full of idiots so I'm desperate. I want to team up with you."


End file.
